Almost Perfect
by Inuyashlvr1324166
Summary: Sesshomaru wants the one. The perfect mate. A woman no one can ever parallel to in beauty. So what happens when he is sent a woman who is just...almost perfect?
1. Chapter 1:Almost Perfect

Almost Perfect

Disclaimer: If I was Rumiko Takahashi, I wouldn't be writing this.

A/N: Hey everybody! I decided to start a new fanfic with my character! NO ONE may take my character since I have created her. To all the 'Starting out Fresh' fans, I'll try to make a sequel to it! Now, to the story.

Chapter 1: Almost Perfect.

'_Perfection is the illusion we desire to become real.'_

A young woman was at the edge of a hill, with corpses surrounding her. Her once beautiful, silver kimono was now torn apart, with splatters of blood on it. Her long black hair was now messy and tangled. She wiped her eyes. _I lost everyone and everything……my mother and father, my brothers……_ _Why did it have to be this way?_ The sky was a pure blue, but the ground was filled with blood and flesh everywhere instead of the healthy green grass. She walked over to her father's corpse, lying there, his brown eyes idly staring at her. Her head was full of echoes of her family's cries, screaming in pain.

'Miss! What is such a beauty like you doing in such a bloody battle scene?' she looked up and saw a small green toad waddling over to her, a staff in his hand. 'You're clothes are torn and you look terrible!' He thought for a moment. 'My master is looking for a demoness as a mate, and you seem like just the one he's looking for! I hope you accept my invitation to come to his castle.' _I do need to clean up; maybe this could be a good thing for me, to help myself get stronger from what has happened. _ She thought to herself.

'I accept your invatation.'

-----------------0----------------------0------------------0----------------------

Sesshomaru sighed deeply at the enormous stack of papers placed on his desk. He wasn't in the mood. He needed a mate, a demon to help bring a heir, and a respected one to the Youkai throne. But he didn't want a regular one. He wanted the perfect mate. He would settle for no less. He had sent Jaken to find her, not only for the quest, but to keep himself from killing him. He sensed Jaken coming up to the door. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought to himself, sighing again.

'Master Sesshomaru!' Jaken croaked.

'You better have something, Jaken, or expect your head ten feet from your body.' Sesshomaru said in his cold voice. Jaken entered the room.

'I do, and the perfect one! We had found her a few days ago, and I think she's the one! Brown eyes, hair as dark as the midnight sky. Once you see her, Lord Sesshomaru, you will probably agree!'

'Show her to me.' Sesshomaru ordered him. Jaken waddled away, and soon came back. A young demoness stepped into the room……

-------0-----------------------0-------------------0--------------------

The almost perfect demoness. Jaken was right; she was beautiful in almost every single way.

It was her skin.

Her skin was a light brown color. Sesshomaru had never seen anyone with a shade of skin like that, only in books he had read before. She had big chocolate brown eyes, and she also had full lips. She had no stripes on her face, but he knew she was from an important family because of a gold sun with a star in the middle of her forehead. He didn't know where she was from though. Her long, curly hair was down to her waist, with a golden barrette holding it up. She was slim, and her golden kimono was a contrast between her own skin. She was beautiful, but she wasn't perfect. She was almost perfect.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. She was so close to what he had imagined. Something inside told him to give her a chance. _Well, it's not like anything is going to happen between us anyway._ He thought to himself.

'Jaken.'

'Yes lord Sesshomaru.'

'Go get the girl.'

'Yes lord Sesshomaru.' The girl came into the room.

'You requested me?' She asked him, curtsying. Sesshomaru almost chuckled when he saw the surprised expression she had on her face when she saw the emotionless face. _Wow. He's different, I can tell._ She thought to herself.

'What is your name?' he asked in his usual tone of voice.

'My name is Soledad, Sesshomaru-sama.'

'Where are you from?'

'I am from Madrid, Spain.'

'Hmph. If you are from Spain, like you say you are how do you know Japanese then?'

'My father was the leader of the military, and he would take our family to go with him on trips that took him every where. I tried to learn the language when we were on our long trips so I could communicate with the citizens of the country.'

'What other languages do you know?'

'Well, I know Japanese, Spanish, English, and French.'

'Interesting. Very interesting. Seeing as you need somewhere to stay, I will let you live her for 3 months, unless I inform you. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.' She curtsied again.

'Get out the room! Lord Sesshomaru has a lot of work to do, without you in the way!' Jaken yelled to her.

'Well, someone's being rude! I was about to leave, _tu estupido pequeno sapo!_' she said to him, walking away._ Speaking of rude, Sesshomaru was rude too! He didn't even say my name ONCE!_ She thought as she walked over to her room. She left an amused Youkai and a confused toad in Sesshomaru's study. _She's different, very different. _ Sesshomaru thought as he ordered Jaken out of the room and continued to work on the stack of papers on his wooden desk.

Okay, that was Chapter one! I hoped you liked it! I will accept reviews as long as they are not flames! For all the Non-Hispanics, you'll find out what 'Soledad' means and what she had said before later in the story.

P.S. I wasn't sure what to call her skin color, but I wanted it to be like Tyra Banks' skin tone. Remember, no flames, just advice! Alright see you later! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Feeling

Almost Perfect

Chapter 2: A different feeling

'_Opposites strangely seem to attract.'_

One Week Later….

Sesshomaru was having a stressful week. Jaken was complaining to him almost every hour about Soledad speaking in a different language every other hour, with Jaken accusing her of cursing at him. He was close to killing him, and finally killing him. _He's more annoying than Rin could ever be._ He thought to himself. But when he saw Soledad, she didn't seem annoying. She would smile at him and walk away if he was in his study. Actually, they hadn't spoken at all. He didn't mind. It was just that he hadn't noticed he hadn't had a conversation with her.

But Sesshomaru knew she was different from all the others. She wouldn't try to show off her body and annoy him with batting eyelashes or talking to him when he clearly was busy. She just wore her usual kimonos, usually gold, when she ate dinner with him in silence and quickly left when she was done. Yes, she was different.

- + - + -

Soledad was using a brush and violently pulling the tangles out. Her mother always nagged that she would pull her hair out if she kept on pulling so hard. But she always asked her mom how she was supposed to keep it detangled and long like she always had it. And then they would argue about the conversation over and over again. Soledad sighed. _I guess I'll never have that argument again……_she thought as a tear slowly and silently down her cheek.

- + - + -

Sesshomaru needed to get out. He had been in his study for at least three hours, and he was so stressed over the pile of papers that never seemed to get shorter that he needed to relax somehow. He got up from his desk and walked out of the room. He always liked how he had three large open spaces, one for a dojo, and two for………..well, anything. He would have outdoor parties there, or entertained guests.

He walked over to the closest one and saw a strange sight. Well, to him anyway. Soledad was just dancing to herself. But it was a foreign dance to him. Her hips swayed side to side, her eyes closed, with a smile on her face as her whole body danced to a rhythm only known to her. She seemed oblivious to him being there until she replied 'Would you like to join?' to him. If he showed emotions, he would have been surprised at how she knew he was there, her eyes still closed, still dancing.

'Hmph. You knew I was here, then.' He said boredly. Her smile grew.

'Any demon would know.' She opened her eyes. 'Come on, it seems like you want to join.'

'How could I want to join, if I don't know what you are doing?' he asked her, leaning on the marble column.

'I thought it was obvious that I was dancing.'

'Well, it wasn't so obvious that you were dancing to an unknown beat.'

'Fine. But now you know that I am dancing. Come on.' Sesshomaru stayed leaning on the column. _The stubborn type, hm?_ Soledad asked herself. She dashed toward him and tried pulling him forward the open space.

'Come on, Sesshomaru. Try it. I'll teach you.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Ye..' she pushed him with all her might and before she could finish 'yes' Sesshomaru fell on her when he lost his guard when she tried to drag him. She fell on the floor with him on top of her. They stayed there for a few seconds. Sesshomaru pushed the strands of his silver hair away from her face and got up. She got up after him, and she looked up to see Sesshomaru starting to leave.

'Well, that wasn't so successful.' She said to herself as she went over to her room. She fell onto her bed and sighed. _He's gorgeous._ She thought to herself. She blushed._ What are you thinking? It's only been a week, and now you're thinking he's gorgeous! _But even though she was denying it, she wished they could've stayed lying there a little longer.

- + - + -

Soledad went up to her usual spot on the long dinner table…… on the opposite side of Sesshomaru. The dinner went as usual for a while until they actually started talking.

'Why did you want me to dance?' Sesshomaru asked her. They were both almost finished with their dinner when he asked her. Soledad looked up at him.

'Well, it seemed like you were watching me dance, and it's better to be in the situation than just stand there.'

'But why did you want me to dance all of a sudden.' He started getting up from the table when he saw her get up and he walked toward her.

'Well, it's natural for the people in Spain to dance. It's a part of life, probably more important than food or water. It's so lively in Spain every night when everyone starts dancing in the streets. It's so normal to dance on the streets; no one seems to care, because they are dancing to. It's so different from anywhere I could ever go to... I still remember the long, flowing dresses we wore for comfort as we danced for hours on end, the instruments being played for us to have a beat to dance to. I just felt that you were there and thought you would've wanted to join in.' Sesshomaru silently nodded.

'It's part of who you are.'

'Yes, it very much is, and will always be a part of me forever.'

'I was also wondering what you had said to Jaken that made him so upset this whole week.' Soledad blushed.

'You really want to know?'

'I wouldn't be asking if I didn't.'

'I called him a stupid little toad in Spanish and English over and over again to see what his reaction would be. And I guess you found out about.' Sesshomaru chuckled softly. _Wow, I actually got him to do that! After trying to get his attention for a whole week! _Soledad thought. They had reached Soledad's bedroom door.

'Good Night, Sesshomaru.'

'Goodnight.' She closed the door. _Why did he want to know? He's never seemed to wonder about it._ Her thoughts ran around through her mind. _Maybe he's just like that or something. _She blushed._ I guess it's kind of weird to talk to him about that_, _since we've only spoken twice this whole week, and both times were today._ Soledad went to her closet and found a silk pajama dress there, and she changed into it. She pulled the covers over and felt warm and cozy. _Maybe something will happen, no matter how slim the chances seem to be._ She thought as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

- + - + - +

Sesshomaru was thinking about their short conversation. How different their culture was! Someone dancing on the road would probably be run over. And long, loose dresses! Just to dance, too. He couldn't imagine what it would be like. It was just too different for him to imagine, he concluded. Completely different. Like they were.

K, that's Chapter 2. I'm trying to make the chapters longer and longer, for you all to enjoy. If you didn't know or remember, she is Spanish and she is a demon. Just if you wanted to know or forgot. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own them, k?

Chapter 3: A little competition

A/N: Hey, 2 people……….. Anyways, please tell anyone about this, because I got two reviews in 1 week………… but I'll keep on writing! Now to the story.

'_A little competition couldn't hurt anybody_.'

'There. Finally finished.' Sesshomaru said to himself, placing the fountain pen on the wooden desk. The massive pile of papers had finally vanished miraculously. Sesshomaru would probably never have another day like this._ Wait, what do I do NOW?_ Sesshomaru thought.

-------------0-------------------0----------------------0-------------

'I finally found this place! After a week of searching!' Soledad exclaimed. She was at the dojo, about to practice her fighting routines her father taught her. She picked up a sword from the wall of weapons, and picked up a large sword. She held it with one hand and began doing her excerisises. The sword danced around her swiftly as she twirled the sword around in the air. She was always praised by her family at how well how she was able to control her sword and fight, even in the most difficult situations. _How good you are with the sword! You will be a great military general! You're father must be proud._ Their compliments rang through her head. Soledad concentrated on her sword as the routines got even more complicated.

'You know how to fight?' A voice said boredly. Soledad sighed.

'Hello, Sesshomaru.'

'You didn't answer my question.' Sesshomaru ran up to her, until he was a foot away from her. She blushed. He had never been THIS close before. He smirked as she knew that he was amused with her blush.

'Well, what would you expect from the daughter of the top military leader? A housewife?'

'Yes, I would. That's where wenches belong.'

'Then, you're wrong. I know how to fight, I'm not a wench, and very well if I say so myself.'

'Ha. Those silly routines are probably the only things you can do.' _I just want to see what she'll do now._ Sesshomaru thought.

'If you want to see what I can do, fight me. Unless you're afraid that you'll be embarrassed when I beat you.'

'I think it'll be the other way around, WENCH.'

'You just pushed me a little too far! I bet I can beat you right here, right now!' Soledad exclaimed, her anger rising in every word she said. She growled when she saw him smirking at her. She went over to the wall of weapons again.

'I don't need a sword.' Sesshomaru said, pulling out one of his own.

'Who ever said I was getting one for you at all?' Soledad pulled out another sword, the same size as the one she used for the routines.

'I see you're ambidextrous.' Sesshomaru said, without a trace of surprise. Soledad smirked.

'Another reason why I'm going to beat you even faster.' Soledad said to him, running towards him. He blocked her attack with his sword and tried to pierce her stomach when she blocked that with her other sword. Then she kicked his stomach and chest as she back flipped away from him. He cringed.

'Had enough?' Soledad asked him.

'Please, it's just started.' Soledad ran up to him again and jumped up to attack him up top, but he blocked both swords, she quickly backed away.

'What's wrong? You don't want to attack me?'

'Watch, you'll be on the ground in pain in no time.' She jumped over him, surprising him, but she then used her lightning speed to get in front of him and she kicked him in the crotch. Sesshomaru hissed as she backed away. He looked down to the ground, panting.

'See ya later. Oh, and don't feel too bad, I'm just better than you, that's all.' She said to him as she walked away. She giggled when she heard him cursing at her.

'Lord Sesshomaru! What happened?' Jaken waddled up to him.

'Unless you want to be dead, go away.'

'Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!'

'Aw, Sesshomaru doesn't want to say he was beaten by a girl. Well, you sure were.' She whispered to herself.

-------------------0------------0-----------------0----------

Soledaddecided to goover to the springs to take a soothing bath. She went over to her room and found a silver kimono, with a large black flower in the middle of the back. There were otherflowerssprouting out of the large one.

'I think I'll wear this one today. It's so pretty!' she said to herself as she found a towel and walked over to springs. She tested out the steaming water to see if it wasn't too hot. She dipped her toe into the water.

'Ahhh.' She sighed. 'Just right.' She shed her clothes off and jumped into the water. The water swirled around her. Then she sensed someone near her. _Oh my god, do not tell me it's him. Tell me it's a servant, not..._She turned and there Sesshomaru was.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Soledad was trying to hide herself from him.

'What?' he asked boredly, as if he wasn't doing anything.

'HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!'

'A few minutes.'

'GET OUT!' She heard him curse again as she turned away once she saw him walk away.

---------------0--------------------0---------------------0-------------------

Soledad went into the dining room for dinner. She looked around and found Sesshomaru sitting down quietly. _Don't get mad, don't get mad…… _she thought.

'Hello, Sesshomaru.' She said sweetly. She smiled when he looked up at her.

'Don't you say a word about what happened, or I'll make sure you're blood will be splattered everywhere.'

'Oh, don't be so mean.'

'Hmph.' was all he said as he continued eating.

'Poor Sesshy, he's upset because a girl beat him.' All she heard him do was growl at her.

'Fine, don't talk to me.'

'I don't intend to.' She shrugged as she sat down and began to eat silently. She shifted around in her seat. It was uncomfortable now that they weren't talking to each other anymore, and she always gave in to arguments. Even when she was pissed at them.

'You know what; I'm going to ask you something.' Sesshomaru sighed.

'What.'

'WHY THE HECK WERE YOU WATCHING ME IN THE SPRINGS!'

'What's your question?' he said calmly making her even more irritated.

'Excuse me? You invaded my privacy!'

'This Taiyoukai will do what he pleases anywhere in his castle.'

'Well, not when I'm taking a bath.'

'Well, it's part of the castle, and... .'

'I don't care if it belongs to a dog's crap! You went in without me allowing you.'

'You're lucky to actually be here.'

'Oh, yes, I will praise you! I will let you go anywhere. Hey why not go into my room when I'm sleeping! You know what; I'm going to my room. And I'll make sure I lock the door!' she yelled as she furiously walked out the room. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued eating. _Women._

Hey guys! Another Chapter done for you! Hoped you liked it! If you have any friends, tell them about this, or my other frantic, 'Starting Out Fresh.' Whatever you want! AND REVIEW! All right, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4:What's your secret?

Almost Perfect

Chapter 4: What's your secret?

Soledad's POV

I walked around the castle, annoyed. I was still bothered about Sesshomaru watching me in the springs, and I was trying to figure out why. _Why does he always think that because it's his castle, he can do WHATEVER he wants to? I mean, what gives him that right? Because he's a taiyoukai? Because he's the Lord of these Lands PLEASE!_ I thought to myself. I sighed. _I guess it's a man thing. They're always like that to women. At least he didn't go as far as the other one…..._

Flashback

'_You called, Dad?' I asked my father as I walked into the room. He looked up from his papers and lit out his cigar._

'_Yes, it's about you're future.' I rolled my eyes._

'_Yes, how I'm going to be the military general and…...' I said before he cut me off._

'_Yes, there's that future, but you're other future.' I frowned._

'_What other future Dad?'_

'_You're family future. My mother and I were thinking that it would be best for you to start a family and for your younger brother to be the military general, and for you to start a family with another man from another area. We can gain some land and have another group of allies. We have some courtiers today who would really like your hand in marriage._'

'_Dad! How could you! I've always wanted to be the general, and you tell me I have courtiers and so Juan can take it! He dreads practicing how to fight_!'

'_I'm sorry, but it's how it has to be. We have a courtier for you here. I will bring him in and I will leave you alone for about two hours or so.' My response was a huff. Dad left and he went to get a possible 'future husband.' He walked in with a very handsome man. He was a dog demon like me, with blonde hair and blue eyes the color of the ocean. His full lips and high cheekbones stuck out the most to me. He seemed like a rich man, because his clothes looked like a soft thin material. His eyes wandered around my body._

'_This is Sergio. He is from Morocco, Spain, and he is from a very rich family.' My dad explained. I bowed down in respect. 'I will let you two talk to each other foray while.' My father closed the door and I heard his footsteps fade away. He looked at me again._

'_You have a very, very beautiful body.' He said, licking his lips._

'_Thank you. But I have no interest in you whatsoever.' I mumbled._

'_Feisty, too, it seems.' He started walking over to me, smirking._

'_What are you…' he clasped my mouth and forced me onto the bed. My eyes wandered around and he laughed._

'_Don't be afraid.' I tried to scream, but his lips crashed into my own, his tongue forcing through my lips. I tried to struggle as he placed his hand up my skirt, rubbing up my thigh………_

End Flashback

I hated that memory that haunted my mind every night for months. I never met him again, but I felt so used... I had never told my family, and when my dad asked why I didn't like him, I just said I wasn't interested. I felt like no one was there…….I wiped the tear that was about to fall onto my cheek.

'What are you crying about?' Sesshomaru was right behind me.

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'There's something wrong.'

'It's nothing.'

'There is something wrong, and I want to know.'

'You wouldn't understand, and besides it has nothing to do with you.'

'Was it because of the springs thing?'

'NO!' I blushed. Like I was going to tell him what happened. 'But thanks anyway.' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' He walked away. 'Women.'

'I heard that!' I smiled. I guess it isn't too bad to be here after all.

--------------0---------------------0-------------------0---------------

'There's something wrong. I know there's something wrong.' Sesshomaru said to himself. He paced around the library. _She was crying. There was no way nothing was wrong at all. _He began battling with himself in his mind.

_Wellll, it could've have been the spring thing._

_But she said it wasn't._

_Women are like that. They want you to find out yourself! Jeez, don't you know anything about women?_

_No._

_Oh, yeah, you've never had one! _He growled. _Why do I even care about her? _He thought.He picked up a book. _The people and culture of Spain. _It said.

'Go figure.' He said to himself. He flipped through the pages. He stopped at page 245. His amber eyes froze on the pictures on the page.

'WHAT!'

------------------0----------------------0--------------------0---------------

Soledad fell onto her bed. She never thought Sesshomaru would ever ask how she felt, especially after only being here only a little over a week. She heard him coming down the hallway, and he seemed angry.

'Must've been that stupid toad, whatever his name is. I wonder what he did this time.' She said. She was starting getting nervous when she heard his angry footsteps coming closer to her room. Before she could think of anything else,

Sesshomaru barged into her room and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped for air.

'Sesshomaru…' she gasped.

'Don't Sesshomaru me, wench!' he growled. His canine teeth were bared.

'What did I do?'

'You lied to me. You said you were from Spain. I can't believe I trusted you.'

'But I am from Spain!'

'And you still lie to me! You don't seem to care if I kill you here on the spot do you?'

'But I'm not lying!'

'Then how is it that in this book, they are not the same skin color or hair type as you are? Explain that, wench!' He threw the book at her, and the book opened up to the pictures of a group of people. She looked down at the book.

'I'm not like them.'

'I know you aren't, you wench. But you haven't explained anything to me.'

'I don't mean it like that!' she gasped for air.

'Then what do you mean?' he growled, gripping her neck even tighter than before. She started to struggle. Her kicks to his chest didn't seem to phase him, and they got weaker when she starting losing her breath. She took a sharp breath of air.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU WENCH, BEFORE I KILL YOU NOW?' he growled again. She looked at the picture and then into his amber eyes, burning in anger. She sighed.

'I'm not like them……… because.' She whispered softly.

'Because what!'

'Because I'm a hybrid. Because I'm a hybrid.'

Ok, that's Chapter 4! Wow, that was a little over four pages! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Review or I won't update!

Nice twin: Please review! It would really help!

Evil twin: If you don't review, I will hunt you down and……

Nice twin: NO! That was nothing, just my evil twin. Just please try to review! It would really help! BYE!

Evil twin: You'll DIE if you don't!


	5. Chapter 5: One Secret Reaveled

Almost Perfect

Chapter 5: The first Secret Revealed

'I'm a hybrid.' She reapeated softly, only allowing Sesshomaru to hear. He dropped her on the ground.

'How can you be a hybrid if you're a full fledged demon?' he asked her. She got up and rubbed her neck.

'I;m not a hybrid because of a demon and human getting together, just becasue two demons of different colors getting together. My father was a from a very rich and respected family from Spain, while my mother was with her family, another respected family, but respected in Egypt. They were looking for a sutible person for her to mate with. They had met there in Spain and communicated in English, since they both knew the language.' Soledad began, pulling herslef onto her bed, with Sesshomaru listening. 'Well, as it turned out, they fell in love, and wanted to be together. Both families said they would not be able to inherit the fortune they were supposed to get, but they decided they didn't need it and became married. My father was a very good fighter, and brought my mother and himself back to power qhen the King of Spain appointed him as the leader of the military. A year after he was appointed, I was born and my mother gave me the name Soledad.'

'What does you're name have to do with you being a hybrid?'

'My name means Lonely in Spanish. My parents agreed that even though I was from a respected family, I would always be lonely. I am a demon, but that doesn't mean I am treated like all the others. I'm not completly white, but I'm not completly black either. I'm in the middle, and there's no place for anyone that's in the middle.' She smiled faintly.

'It's not like it has anything to do with you, though.' An unwanted tear slide down her cheek, which lead to an uncontrollable sob. She shuddered as two arms wrapped around her, but she soon relaxed, knowing he was just trying to calm her down.

'Thank you so much Sesshomaru... Please let me stay..'

'When did I ever say you couldn't?' She hugged him, and he soon left the room. _You will never know how much that meant to me..._ she thought to herself.

---------------------0-----------------------0---------------------0--------------------

Sesshomaru thought about all the information he was given at once. _Her situation is very similar to Inuyasha's and many other half demon's. But no one would know by how strong she is... much stronger than most of the other demonesses that never had to be in a situation like that._ he thought to himself. He sighed. Thinking about what happened just then wouldn't finish the paperwork sitting in his study, now would it?

------------------------0----------------------0-------------------0-------------------

''Lord Sesshoamru hasn't been out looking for a mate in a while, now has he?''

''I've heard he might have found just the one!''

''And so quickly too!'' A group of princesses were together. Their were four of them, daughters of the Lord of the Eastern Lands wereall of them going to inheret part of the EasternLands after their parents had died.

''I wonder what she looks like?'' The second eldest asked.

''She must be beautiful, if Sesshomaru-sama is deciding whether or not give her the title of Lady of the Western Lands!'' The second youngest said.

''But what about Daddy's plan?'' The youngest one said.

''Yeah, how about that one?'' They all asked. They all looked at the eldest daughter. She was undoubtly the prettiest, and Father was supposed to have her marry Sesshomaru himself.

''Well, I guess we should tell Father about this one, shouldn't we?'' she grinned.

-----------------0-----------------------0--------------------0---------------------

Soledad walked over to the springs making sure no one, including Sesshomaru, wasn't following and watching her. She felt her foot kick something and found Jaken on the ground.

''You idioticgirl! I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru has let you come here!'' Jaken yelled. Soledad picked him up by the neck and brought him to her face.

''You probably didn't know the 'Cincuenta y dos rule.'''

''What the...''

''There are fifty two pressure points in the body that can automatically kill a demon or person. Would you like me to show where they are?'' she grinned.

'' N-N-No.''

''Didn't think so.'' Soledad dropped him and when over to the springs, laughing at Jaken's dumbfounded look.

----------------------0------------------0---------------------0----------------

Sesshomaru heard the door knocking, and he went over to open it. Jaken was there behind the other side of the door.

''What is it, Jaken?''

''I have to ask you something, Lord Sesshomaru.'' Sesshomaru stared at him as if telling him to ask the question.

''Is it true, that there are fifty two pressure points in the bosy that can automatically kill a demon or human, Lord Sesshomaru?'' Jaken said nervously. _Soledad must be scaring him._ he thought. He smirked at him.

''Yes, there are. Why do you ask?''

''OH NO!'' Jaken cried. He went behind Sesshomaru. ''You have to save me from that witch, Lord Sesshomaru!''

''Excuse me, I don't need to protect you. Protect yourself!'' Sesshomaru pushed Jaken away frm him.

''Lord...''

''I know where all the pressure points are, Jaken. If you want me to use one on you to prove it I will.'' Jaken scurried away. ''At least he's gone for a while.'' Sesshomaru sighed.

Okay that's Chapter 5! Hoped you liked it! And wait, **REVIEW!** Alright BYE!


	6. Chapter 6:Roses

Almost Perfect

Chapter 6: Gossip

''AHHHHHHH!'' Soledad yelled sitting straight up in her bed. She looked down and saw the velvet covers on her bed were intertwined with eachother. She pulled them apart and looked out at the window. It was dark, and she noticed the bright moon in the midnight sky. _Why am I starting to have that horrible dream again? It happened such long time ago..._Soledad said to herself as she tucked herself back into the soft bed. _I just wish I could forget about it..._ she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

000

''I'm going to say this one more time...GET OUT NOW!'' Sesshomaru told Jaken.

''But Lord Sesshomaru, I know she's out there!'' It was late morning, and ever since Soledad told Jaken the 52 pressure points thing, he's been going into his study every day for the past three days to keep away from her. The first day it was amusing, but this was getting ridiculous. Soledad passed the room and saw Jaken. She went back and smiled devilishly.

''Hello, Jaken.''

''EEEE!'' Jaken went behind Sesshomaru's chair and whimpered. Sesshomaru heard Soledad laughing down the hall.

''Get out Jaken.''

''But--''

''GET OUT!'' Jaken ran away from the room. _It seems like I'll never get Jaken away from me.._ Sesshomaru thought.

000

''So he's finally found one!'' A male demon said, laughing at the idea.

''How do you know for sure?'' Another demon asked the head demon at the throne. The were in the dining room, where they were guests to hear the news.

''My daughters have told me everyone knows about it. Our Lord Sesshomaru might finally have found a mate!'' The one at the throne grinned, showing his large fangs.

''But wasn't your eldest daughter planned to have married him?''

''Does he even know he's even supposed to marry her?''

''He will say yes. We are best friends. And besides, no one will be able to say no to me.'' The head one said. The other two nodded. There was no way anyone would be able to say no to him and not face any consequences. No one will ever forget what had happened to the last person. They were also from the Western Lands.

000

Soledad placed her hand delicately on the white rose. She sighed. It reminded her of her own garden in Spain, but it was so much more beautiful than any she had seen before.

''You seem to like roses. You're always walking to them when you come to the garden.'' Sesshomaru told her. He had snuck up behind her so many times she just wasn't surprised by it at all.

''So I have a spy in my hands. A spy with alot of time, I see. I can't believe you're done with that huge stack of papers.'' The truth was, he wasn't even halfway through the papers, he just brushed them off. Soledad had heard a ''Hmph.'' in reply.

''Guess so.''

''Why do you like roses so much, anyway?''

''They're like our life span.''

''And how are they?'' he said closing the gap between them.

''Well, it's very simple. They're nutured with love by their gardeners like a child is nutured with love by their parents. Then after the rose is strong enough, it's cut off of the bush, like a young adult leaving it's home to start it's own life. Then the roses start to wither away, like a person aging, and then it dies.'' They stood there for a few seconds.

''I've never thought of it like that before.''

''It must seem strange for me to think of those things like that, huh?''

''It doesn't seem strange to me at all.''

''...Thank you Sesshomaru. I'm going to go to my room for a while, okay?'' she didn't feel comfortable in the conversation any longer.

''Goodbye.'' Sesshomaru said going back to the study.

000

Soledad went back to the room with a full stomach from dinner. She and Sesshomaru had talked for a while, but not for the whole meal. Not looking at what was at the door, she opened to a room with 5 large vases filled with white, red, and pink roses.

''They're beautiful...'' she breathed. She looked at the door and saw that a note was there.

_Hope you like them. Sesshomaru_ she blushed. She never thought that he would ever do anything like this. _Maybe I don't know this side of him. Maybe this is a better side of him..._

Chapter 6 is finished! Please review guys! All right, just review and I'll see you guys l8r! -Inuyashlvr1324166


	7. Chapter 7: Rain

Almost Perfect

Chapter 7: Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own a Sesshy plushie, my prized possesion.

A/N: Hey guys! I got this idea of doing this chapter because well... it's been raining all week! Well, I knew I had to do this chapter because it's the weekend, and I had tons of time. Hope you enjoy.

Soledad stared at the blank ceiling as the rain poured on the roof, listening to the soothing rhythm. _Tap,tap,tap,tap, tap tap tap, crack, BOOM!_ Soledad jumped at the sound of thunder. She laughed at herself and stayed under the covers of her bed. She knew she had to get out soon, it was already late morning. But she was so gloomy because of the rain coming from the endless gray sky. Every time it rained, for some reason, she was always sad, and she didn't know why. She silently stretched on the bed.

'Rain, rain, go away...' she mumbled as she got up from the bed. She had to do something today, even though she really didn't feel like doing anything. _Maybe something interesting will happen._

------------------------0-----------------------------------0------------------------0---------------------------

'Well, someone finally up.' Jaken mumbled angrily as he waddled away.

'Fifty two pressure points... just remember that.' Soledad said instead of a greeting. _At least I get some enjoyment of scaring him._ Soledad thought as she heard him walk even faster away from her. She had reached the door of Sesshomaru's study, which was always open. She was going to greet him like she usually did when she walked past his door, put she decided not to.

'What happened to my greeting?' Soledad walked back and saw Sesshomaru scribbling on a parchment. His golden eyes were staring at the paper, not making contact with Soledad.

'What greeting?'

'The one you give me every day.' He said, still not looking at her. She smiled.

'Oh, you actually pay attention to me when I greet you in the morning?'

'Sometimes.'

'I'm glad you care.' She smirked. She stepped into the study. The only time she was here before was when they first met, almost a month ago. The large bookcase, about ten feet tall was filled with books of all kinds. Next to it was a large globe of the world, and on the other side of it was a large flower plant. Across the fairly large room with his own desk, a very well polished wooden desk with a stack of papers at one side, and some finished papers on the other side. The walls were filled with a very simple pattern, of dog youkai in the grass doing various actions. _It musn't have been Sesshomaru who made this design..._ Soledad thought. 'I never thought you'd pay attention to me.' she said sarcastically.

'Well now you know that I do, **sometimes**. So it would really help if you didn't think you would be able to talk to me all the time.' Soledad smirked. _Maybe I could play around with him for a while._

'Why would I talk all the time if I wanted to hear your soothing, seductive voice.' Soledad saw his eyes slightly open a little wider. _I'm going to play her game with her for a while... _Sesshomaru thought. He looked up at her, seeing that she was trying to play with him.

'I guess I do that to women.'

'Oh, yes you do. You do it all the time.' She tensed up slightly when she saw him walking towards her. He came up behind her and held her, feeling her tense up. He smirked.

'Like this?' he said into her ear. She felt shivers up her spine.

'Mmhm.' she said softly.

'Come and sit on my lap then.' Soledad pushed him away, not facing him because she had a huge blush on her face.

'I better not,' she mumbled slightly, scurrying out the door. Sesshomaru went back to the desk. _Beat her at her own game._

--------------------------------0------------------------------0---------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Soledad's POV

_Well, that was very... uncomfortable... I wish I hadn't done that. _I thought. I looked around and saw that I had lead myself to the garden again. I still had shivers up and down my spine from what had just happened. It was still raining. I sighed. Today I wouldn't be able to do anything. _Maybe I should go outside in the rain._

_What are you thinking?  
_

_Well, I've never done it before, and..._

_You've never done it before because you know you'll get sick!_

_If I get out early enough I won't._

_What's early enough?_

_A couple of minutes! _I finally stopped debating with myself and I stepped out into the pouring rain. The rain was ice cold but I didn't go back to where I was before. I knew people were going to ask why I was so drenched, but I didn't care.

'What are you doing!' _Great. Sesshomaru._ I thought, a little annoyed.

'I'm out in the rain.'

'Why?' I looked over to him.

'Because I want to.' I wasn't in the mood to bother with him now.

'Get back over here.' he said with some demand in his voice.

'Why should I go back there because you tell me to?'

'I am the Lord of this castle, and I demand you come over here!' I looked over to him and I saw he was angry. 'You will not disobey me!'

'Well, I am now!' The next thing I knew, I was being carried by him.

'LET ME GO!' I shrieked. I kicked him and punched him until I saw his eyes turning red. I frowned angrily at him.

'You're coming back inside.' he told me.

'Why were you watching me?'

'I had some free time.'

'And where do you find this free time?'

'I finished, that all. Don't question me.'

'Well, then, why do you even care if I was in the rain, anyway?' he didn't answer me this time and put me down to my room. He just left me there. I slammed the door as I walked inside, cursing at him. _Why didn't he answer my question, though?_ the thought stained into my mind.

Okay, that's chapter 7! Hoped you liked it! See u next week!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	8. Chapter 8: The Surprise

Chapter 8: The Surprise

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha. Just some anime books and the THIRD MOVIE! sorry i rubbed it in your face like that...

''Lord Sesshomaru1 Lord Sesshomaru!'' Jaken cried out.

''What is it Jaken?'' Sesshomaru said, trying to ide the annoyance from his voice.

''I have a letter from the Lord of the Eastern Lands.'' Sesshomaru snatched it away from Jaken's stubby hands and dismissed him from the room while opening the letter.

Lord Sesshomaru,

I have been informed that you have a candidate for the title of the Lady of The West in your castle. as you know, we welcome the candidates into the royal tradition of greeting them. I have informed the other lords, and it seems that they would also like to meet her too. We have all planned to welcome her at your castle on the 15th of October, at sundown. We are anxious and excited to meeting her.

From,

Lord Taimo

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. the fifteenth of October was today. they always had to plan someting the day you get the letter. What else could be worse? Now he had to tell Soledad.

----------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------0----------------------

Soledad groaned when the sun's rays drifted onto her face. _I can sleep a little later than I usually do... It's not like Sesshomaru cares whether or not I'm actually at the breakfast table with him or anything..._ she thought before her she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

----------------------0---------------------------0---------------------0--------------------

Sesshomaru opened the doors of the dining room to see Soledad there. Once he saw the seat she usually was in was vacant, his eyes drifted across the room and he saw only a maid bringing kimonos to Soledad. He spotted a gown the maid had in her hands that he thought would be suitable for the evening.

''Wench.'' he said to the maid, as the tiger demoness turned around.

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?''

''Tell Soledad to come into the dining room at once. And show the dress to her. I have to tell her something.''

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.'' The maid answered as she went down the hallway.

---------------------0---------------------------0----------------------0----------------------

''Miss Soledad?'' the maid said, gently knocking on the door. The reply she got was a moan, showing she was awake. the maid went into the room.

''Lord Sesshomaru would like you in the didning room as soon as possible, and to show you this dress.'' The maid lifted up a flowing golden dress than sparkled like the sun. Soledad looked at the dress and it instanly reminded her of the sun.

''Thank you.'' Soledad told the maid, and the maid bowed and left the room. soledad quickly got on a white kimono with swans flying in the patern and she waked over to the dining room. she opened the doors to the dining room and saw Sesshomaru sitting there at the dining room table.

''Good morning Sesshomaru.'' she said walking over to her seat. Sesshomaru nodded as if saying hello back to her. ''A maid said you wanted to talk to me about something.''

''Yes. The other Lords of the Lands have found out you are here in the castle, and would like to welcome you. It is at sundown, and I suspect you will be on your best behavior.''

''Yes, I will! Oh this is so exciting!'' Soledad said. she went up at kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek without thinking! _Dios!_ _What was I __thinking!_ she thought. Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed by it, and he said goodbye and left. _Well, I hope we don't talk about that one! _she thought to herself.

------------------0-------------------------0--------------------------0---------------------

''Miss Soledad! Sesshomaru is waiting for you outside to greet the guests! They will be here any moment!'' A maid said through the doorway. Soledad checked out of her window and saw the sky was turning shades of purple, pink and orange. Soledad her hair up in a bun and left a few strands of her curly hair to frame her face. She put on a pearl necklace Sesshomaru gave her, and put on her gold eyeshadow and her gold high heels. _I hope I'm not late! I hope I'm not late!_ she kept on thinking to herself as she raced down the hallway. She saw Sesshomaru out there waiting impatiently.

''I'm here!'' Soledad said to him once she reached him. He looked at her. _She cleans up quite nicely._ he thought. Soledad's gold dress stuck out frm her skin color, showing all her curves. She had on gold eyeshadow that made her brown eyes pop out, and a pearl necklace and bracelet with light makeup. She looked like a goddess.

He pulled out his arm and she intertwined hers with his as they waited outside as the brisk October air gently blew across their faces. After they had waited for a few minutes a dragon flew over to the entrance Sesshomaru and Soledad.

''The Lord and Lady of the East, with their daughter, Lady Kiamo and their son, Somoto.''

A wolf demon and his Lady with a younger woman came off of the dragon. The Lord had a stern face, high cheekbones, and piercing hazel eyes. The older woman had light blue eyes, full lips and tan skin with light brown hair. The younger woman was tall, with hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and wavy hair. Soledad knew they were all wolf demons.

''My, My. Look at this foreign beauty. You sure have found a catch, Sesshomaru.'' The Lord said, his eyes sparkling.

''Thank you, Lord Taimo.'' Sesshomaru agreed. Lady Kana nodded.

''She is very beautiful.'' The older woman said. Soledad blushed.

''Tell me,...'' Taimo started.

''Soledad.'' she said to him.

''Soledad... what country are you from?''

''I am from Spain, sir.''

'' Ah! Beautiful, foreign and is bi-lingual!'' he said. Soledad noticed the younger girl was staring jealously at her, as if she was the one supposed to be standing next to Sesshomaru, not speaking at all. Soledad looked at their younger son. He was about Sesshomaru's age, and he looked alot like his father.

''Hello, Soledad.'' Somoto said to Soledad, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Soledad blushed madly and almost thought she heard Sesshomaru growl at him.

''Dear, we should get inside.'' Lady Kana interrupted. Taimo nodded at left Sesshomaru and Soledad and went into the ball room with his family.

''One down, two to go.'' Sesshomaru said to Soledad. She nodded. ''I must warn you, One lord and his Lady fight constantly, so don't worry about them. And another, well the Lady is the Lord, with her mate from Europe.'' _I wonder what country he is from?_ Soledad thought. she saw a large bird-lion soar down, with two cat demons on it, and they looked as if they were bickering.

''Lord Romanu and Lady Niama of the North.'' the announcer called out.

''Speak of the Devil, huh?'' Soledad asked Sesshomaru. He smirked.

''Get me down from here!'' the lady shrieked.

''Get down yourself, you pig.'' The lord bellowed.

''I would be able to, if I weren't preganant!'' the Lord pulled her down fiercely, as if trying to hurt her. The Lady started fuming and cursing silently at him. The Lord was quite pudgy and old, his gray hair sticking out. He had green piercing eyes. The lady was young and skinny, wearing a slimming blue kimono with a cat in the pattern she had, and her stomach was plump in thelater stages of pregnancy.

''Hello Sesshomaru. You know my Lady, Naima.'' she curtsied.

''Romanu, let me introduce you to Soledad. She is from Spain.'' Romanu looked at her.

''We better be going inside before my Lady complaines any longer.''

''ROMANU! How dare you!'' Naima screeched, starting another arguement. Soledad rolled her eyes. With those two, tonight was giong to be very interesting.

''Only one more to go.'' Soledad told Sesshomaru.

''And here they come.'' A spinx flew down and landed on the marble surface of the floor. A beautiful dog demon with violet eyes and darkbrown hairstepped down in a midnight blue kimono with a handsome dog demon with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

_It's him. NO!_ Thought Soledad as he looked at her and smirked. _The man of my nightmares._

Ok that's Chapter 8! the second part will be the next chapter of course! You're just going to have to review and find out yourself!


	9. Chapter 9: The Surprise Part 2

Almost Perfect

Chapter 9: The Surprise Part 2

The couple walked over to Sesshomaru and Soledad, the man still eyeing Soledad. Soledad wished he would be killed or injured by the time he got up to them, but unfortunately for her, he wasn't.

''Hello, Sesshomaru. You know Sergio from the last Ball at my castle, don't you?'' Sesshomaru nodded as a response. He noticed that Soledad was gripping his arm tighter than before and that she was biting her lip, as Sergio was smirking at her, his ocean blue eyes looking over her.

''Yes, I do. This is Soledad.'' He introduced. Souno smiled at Soledad and shook her hand. Sesshomaru noticed Soledad was hesatiant at shaking Sergio's hand. Sergio and Souno went into the room where the other Lords where.

''Why were you so hesistant in shaking his hand just now?'' Sesshomaru asked her, a hint of worry in his vioce. Soledad sighed.

''It's nothing. I'm fine.'' Sesshomaru nodded and went into the room. Once they had gotten into the room, they went to eat at the large dining room table. Taimo smiled at Soledad and Sesshomaru.

''To the lovely couple, we wish you the best of luck, and we will be pleased if Sesshomaru chooses you.'' Soledad blushed madly. And to think, that she thought alot of them would be mean to her because of her skin. The only one that didn't seem to like her was Kiamo, who was still staring angrily at her, even when Soledad smiled at her. The one she didn't want here was Sergio, and he seemed to recognize her by watching her the whole time. It reminded her of the horrible memory all too well.

Sesshomaru's POV

Taimo just gave us his blessing. I had to hold a laugh when I saw Soledad blushing madly. At least she was at ease now, she was so nervous when Sergio was next to her, and it seems like he takes an interest in her. And that annoying wolf demoness! She keeps on glaring at Soledad and smiling warmly at me, as if nothing had happened at all. Jeez, women never seem to make sense. _You know something's going on, but they'll act like nothing's happened and their life is perfect until they can't take it anymore and start bawling on your shoulder, finally telling you what happened._ Sesshomaru thought while he was eating. I noticed that Naima and Romanu were bickering about any old thing. I would kill them both, if there wasn't the fact that they were respected and a war would follow immeadiately after he killed them.

Soledad's POV

I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable. Sergio's probably having an erection watching me, I can feel Kiamo's glare right at me, and Taimo is just too happy at the table. His son stares at me too, but gives me a warm smile everytime I glance over to him. But I'm worried about Taimo . Maybe he's drunk. Or maybe he's just like that. I don't know. But at least the dancing is starting. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand once it started, and I thought I might faint. I thought he'd pick me last! Maybe he feels the same way I do. I look over to Sotomo again and see him by himself. He is cute if you think... no! I'm care for Sesshomaru, but there's something that draws me to Sotomo. I don't know. I feel like I could be with Sesshomaru forever, but he doesn't seem to show affection to me. Wait, he doesn't show affection to anyone, does he!

''Soledad? Are you alright?'' Sesshomaru asked me. I looked up into his sun kissed eyes.

''I'm fine.'' I reply. The song is slow, and I feel his hand on my back. I feel shivers down my spine.

''Why are you so nervous?'' he asked me, his vioce instantly soothing me.

''I'm fine, I swear.'' I say. I decide to take a risk, and place my head on his chest. I can hear his soothing heartbeat againsnt my ear and his silver hair on my face. We stay there for a minute, and them he raises my head with his finger and before I knew it, his lips were agaisnt mine. I broke it in shock.

''What was that for?'' I whisper.

''I'm returning that kiss you gave me.'' I smiled at rested my head on his chest... his very well toned chest, I might add, for the rest of the song.

--------------------------0--------------------------0----------------------------0-----------------------------

The song ended and Soledad took her head of his chest. She felt a finger tapping her shoulder and froze. she was relieved when she saw Taimo there. She looked back at him, and he nodded at he saw Kiamo walking over to Sesshomaru. _Oh well, better not make a fuss about it. _Soledad thought. Taimo grabbed her hand as the song began to play.

''Hello, Taimo-sama.''

''Hello Soledad. How has the evening been?''

''It's great.'' Soledad half lied.

''Good. It's very reaasuring that Sesshomaru has found a possible mate. Do you think you could be the one?''

''I might. I have a good of a chance as anyone.'' _Maybe even better since he just kissed me._ She added to herself.

''It's just that ...''

''What?''

''You know how some people are because of, you know.''

''Oh, I understand what you mean...'' Soledad mumbled.

''But it won't matter to Sesshomaru if he's let you stay here so long.''

''Yeah, I think you're right.'' The song ended. ''Thank you for dancing with me.''

''My pleasure, my pleasure.'' A finger tapped her shoulder again and Soledad thought it was Sesshomaru for sure.

''May I have this dance, my dear?'' A deep vioce said. Sergio was right behind her. She nodded her head, too nervous to say anything. He grabbed her waist tightly as the music began to play.

''You seem nervous.''

''I think anyone would be nervous if they had to dance with someone that did something horrible to them.''

''Your as fiesty as ever, like you where before.'' Soledad wanted to spit in his face. Maybe that wold take off the smug expression plastered on his face.

''You dirty little...''

''Your mouth seems dirty too. My, will I have to fix that...'' before he could say anything else, she slapped him and pushed him to the ground.

''I never want to see your face again.'' Soledad told hm before leaving a group of astonished people behind her. Sesshomaru broke away from Kaima and was about to leave the room.

''What? You're going to go and find her? For what?'' Kaima said impatiently.

''She's my guest. I think I should she what's going on.'' He said camly. She was fuming. Taimo ran up to him.

''What is it, Tiamo.''

''Why are you going to get her? She just wants to be alone.''

''Yes, she may want to be alone, but I'm going to find out why.''

''Why are you going to go for a slut like her?'' Sesshomaru turned around to face him, his cold eyes burning.

''What did you say?''

''Surely you're not going to choose her?''

''What if I actually do?''

''You will be humiliated throughout the region! Your children will be as isolated as a half breeds!'' Sesshomaru paused for a second, unable to counter what had been said to him.

''You know my eldest daughter is the right chioce for your lands. You will be respected even more with Kaima by your side.''

''Is this what it's all about? Kaima?''

''You know she's the better choice.''

''I have nothing to say to you.'' Sesshomaru was about to go and see where Soledad was, but another hand grabbed his shoulder.

''Taimo...''

''No, it's me.'' Sesshomaru turned and saw Sergio there. ''Let me come.''

''Why would you want to come if she just hit you in the face, dear?'' Souno came up to them and grabbed Sergio's shoulder.

''Just let me go, Souno.'' Sergio said harshly to her. Souno stepped back and left him alone.

''Fine.'' As Sesshomaru and Sergio left to go see Soledad, Somoto went up to his father.

''What is it, Sotomo?'' Taimo said angrily.

''Father, I wish to speak about Soledad.'' Taimo rubbed his temples.

''Yes?''

''Well, I wish to come here to stay with her. I have some interest in Soledad.'' Taimo grinned.

''All right then, we will send you there tomorrow.'' Taimo told him. _Maybe if Sotomo can win her heart, there will be nothing between the future of Sesshomaru and Niamo together. And I can achieve even more land!_ Taimo thought.

----------------------0------------------------0----------------------0-----------------------

''Soledad, it's me, Sesshomaru.'' Soledad heard the soothing baritone voice and calmed down.

''You can come in.'' Soledad wiped her tears and opened the door. She was surprised that he would actually like to come. She smiled until she saw Sergio there too. She growled. ''What are you doing here?''

''I wanted to come.''

''GET OUT!''

''Don't you dare raise your vioce at me, wench.''

''I will tell you to get out as much as I want to! Get OUT!''

''You little---''

''Sergio, if she wants you out, I suggest you do before I step in.'' Sesshomaru interrupted. Sergio growled and left the room.

''Thank you Sess--''

''What's going on?'' he interrupted.

''I just don't like him.''

''Oh so you just don't like him so you slap him in the face when he wants to dance with you when you just met him. That's normal.''

''Look, I don't want to tell you what's going on.''

''I want to know.''

''I just--''

''Tell me.''

''I just...'' Soledad's wrist was being grabbed tightly by Sesshomaru.

''Tell me. I want to know what's wrong.''

''I will only tell you we know eachother from the past.''

''I want you to tell me --''

''Go. Just, go.'' Soledad said softly. Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and left her. ''I can't tell him. He would never care for me if I did.''

------------------0-------------------0------------------0-------------------

''Ahh, Lord Sesshomaru-----'' Taimo came up to an angry Sesshomaru before he interrupted Taimo.

''I'm in no mood to talk to anyone like you.''

'' It's important. I apologize for what I had said before.''

''Fine. What is it?''

''My son would like to know Soledad better, so I am letting him stay here for a while. I'm sure that's no problem there?'' Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

''Fine.'' Sesshomaru left to tell everyone the party was over for the hostess was not able to come outside.

''Hello, Sesshomaru.'' Kaimo saiod sweetly as she walked by. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

---------------0----------------0-------------------0-------------------------

Sesshomaru paced around his study like he alwayd did when he became nervous. _He's up to something. He wanted me to marry that disgusting daughter of his, and now he's letting his son stay here, so he could see Soledad. Maybe I have to really try to win her heart, before he wins hers. Let the games begin._

K, that's Chapter nine! Hoped you liked it, and well, just review! I know , school is crazy, but I really need your advice here!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	10. Chapter 10: The Guest

Chapter 10: The Guest

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my editor, because I finally wrote a chapter for her to read!

''Thank you so much for your hospitality, Sesshomaru!'' Taimo said, shaking Sesshomaru's hand firmly. Sesshomaru nodded rather than answer the wolf demon. The only reason why he was doing this was because they were allies. And the only reason why they were allies was because his father was friends with Taimo. Sesshomaru basically thought he was annoying because he was always acting so happy. Sesshomaru saw Sotomo was right behind his father, his left hand behind his back, as if hiding something. _Must be a girt for Soledad or something. _Sesshomaru said, keeping himself from rolling his eyes. Sotomo bowed down to Sesshomaru.

''I truly thank you for letting me stay here.'' Sesshomaru nodded again.

''And you do know Naimo is coming over to stay here, too?'' Taimo said. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. It was bad enough SOTOMO was here!

''When is she coming?''

''She had to go with her mother for something, she will be here tomorrow.'' Taimo smiled again and left the castle. Sesshomaru led Sotomo to his study and told him he was not allowed in his study or in anyoone else's bedrooms unless given permission. Sotomo nodded after the rules had been told. Sesshomaru was amused when he noticed Sotomo was very nervous around him.

''Hi Sesshoma-- Oh, Hi Sotomo! What are you doing here?'' Soledad said while she walked over to Sesshomaru's study. Sotomo smiled and went over to Soledad. He held out a boquet of red, white and dark blue roses (there are such things!) Sesshomaru almost growled when he saw Soledad's eyes light up in surprise.

''Oh! They're beautiful...'' she breathed. Sotomo smiled.

''No flower is as pretty as you.'' Sotomo said to her. She blushed, almost thinking she heard a low growl from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder gently.

''Come, it is time for lunch. You must be very famished, Sotomo.'' Sesshomaru said.

-

Sesshomaru's POV

I hate this. What else can I say?

It's not that the food is bad, it's just that Sotomo is complementing her left and right! 'Oh, you're eyes are so pretty!' 'Oh, nothing is prettier than you?' Oh, yeah, what's more pretty is you dying with my hand on your throat...

Soledad's POV

Sesshomaru's mad. I can sense it. Ever since I've been here, I've known tha6t if Sesshomaru doesn't talk, he's pissed. I am annoyed, too. Sotomo keeps on giving me compliments, and it's really annoying. Oh, there goes another. ''Thank you Sotomo.'' I say, every time I'm trying to hold in the large amount of annoyance inside of me. I think I know why Sesshomaru is acting this way, though. I think he's upset because he thinks I'm starting to like Sotomo. Oh, please! But I'm not sure. There's no way I could ever tell if he was jeakous, anyway.

''I better go. I'm done anyway.'' I said to Sesshomaru and Sotomo. Sotomo smiled and Sesshomaru just acknowled me. As always. Nothing changing between the two of us.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru and Sotomo watched Soledad as she left the room.

''What is your father planning?'' Sesshomaru asked Sotomo. Sotomo looked up at him, confused.

''What do you mean, 'what's my father planning?' I don't know----''

''I know you know.''

''I don't know what you think I know.''

''You know that I know what you know about what you're father's planning.''

''I don't know what you think I know about me knowing what --------I'm confused.'' Sesshomaru stood up from the table.

''I'm going.'' Sesshomaru said, walking out the room, leaving Sotomo there to figure out what had happened.

-

''Hey Sesshomaru.'' Soledad said, walking past Sesshomaru's study.

''Soledad, you know, you owe me something.'' Sesshomatu said, not looking over from a paper he was analyzing. He scribbled something dow and placed on one side of the desk.

''What do I owe you?'' Soledad said. She was trying to remember, but she couldn't think of anything she owed him.

''You owe me a sit on my lap.'' Soledad blushed. She was hoping he would forget about that.

''I'm not going to bite or anything.'' Sesshomaru said. Soledad walked over and sat down. Sesshomaru noticed she was nervous and tense. After she found he wasn't going to do anything, she relaxed. She looked over a paper.

''What things are here that keep you in this room almost all day, anyway?''

''Letters from the other lords, proposed laws, things like that...'' Sesshomaru said. Sledad nodded and looked over a propostition. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

''I've always told you about my family, but you've never told me about yours.'' Soledad said. Sesshomaru stopped writing.

''Unless you don't want to, of course.'' Soledad said, ashamed she had done that.

''I will tell you if you want to know. My father was of course, the previous Lord of The Western Lands. He died a long time ago, leaving me a useless Tenseiga and giving my brother the Tetsusaiga. My brother had always seemed to get the thingsI always desired, evenif henever knew how to use them.My mom died a very long time ago. My father had always said he would never forget his love, even though he found a human mate andshe gave birth to my brother, a hanyou. I reallynever really talked about her.''

''Why is the Tenseiga so useless and the Tetsaiga so important to you?'' Soledad asked him.

''The Tetsaiga is so powerful, it can destroy an army of demons with one swing. The Tensaiga is supposed to save one hundred souls with one sweep. I have no use use for a sword like this.'' Sesshomaru replied. There was another few moments of silence.

''Can I ask you something?''

''You already have.''

''Why do you think the Lord and Lady of the North always seem to bicker. It's like they hate eachother.''

''I'm not sure why they argue.''

''It must seem like a silly question, but why should you stay in a relationship when every word that comes out of your mouth is almost always an insult. If it was me, I'd leave.''

''Things are not always like that.''

''I know, but if you're going to stay with that person forever, you should love the person. I think everyone has a soulmate in this world.''

''Why would you think about such unimportant things?''

''I don't think it's unimportant, just something that makes you whole. It makes you stronger if you know someone loves you. I mysekf think I need someone who loves me.'' Soledad said. ''It must be weird to be telling you this. Thank you for letting me stay for a while, Sesshomaru.'' Soledad got off his lap and walked to her room. Sesshoamru placed his hands on the desk.

''Love can really do this? How? Is this what's missing?'' Sesshomaru thoguht to himself. ''Maybe it is what's missing...''

-

K, that's chapter 10! Hoped you liked it! REVIEW!

-Inuyash1324166


	11. Chapter 11: Another Guest

Chapter 11: Another Guest

A/N: I'm sorry! I have a correction. Taimo's daughter is Kiamo, not Niamo! Sorry about that! But this is the second chapter in one weekend! YAY!

''Sesshomaru, why are you waiting outside?'' Soledad asked him, walking over to where he was. It was a bright sunny day, and it was unusually warm this time of year. Sesshomaru looked over to her.

''I'm expecting our guest today.'' he stated. Soledad almost laughed at what he had said.

''What guest? The only other guest besides me is Sotomo.'' Soledad said to him.

''Well, there's another guest coming. You should remember Kiamo from the ball we had a few days ago. She's going to be our guest.'' Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Soledad's eyes pop open and her jaw fall in disbelief.

''You're not seri----'' Soledad said before the large creature swooped down and out came Kaimo. Kaimo's long wavy hair was put up in a silver barette, with a expensive looking silver kimono matching it. Her hazel eyes were gleaming with a strange glisten to them and she half smirked half smiled at Sesshomaru. Her eyes darted to Soledad, who was wearing a plain white kimono with swans decorating it. Kaimo sneered at how simple the kimono looked to her's. Soledad wanted to kill her on the spot.

''Heeeellllllllooooooo, Fluffykins! I'm so happy to be here!'' Kaimo said as the creature flew away. Kaimo went up to him and smiled.

''Fluffykins?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

''Oh that's just a nickname I thought up for you. Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy? Hasn't Soledad given you a nickname? I guess not, because you too didn't seem very close anyway.'' Soledad snarled while Kaimo smiled at her. Sotomo came over to were they were.

''Hi, Kaimo.'' Sotomo said to her. Kaimo plastered a fake smile on her face.

''Hello, little brother.'' shesaid to him. Soledad came closer to Sesshomaru. She wanted Kaimo to know they were going to be together and that was that. Even though Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice anything.

''Can you show me around the castle, Fluffykins?'' Kaimo said, batting her eyelashes. Soledad rolled her eyes.

''Actually, I can't. I have alot of work to do.'' Kaimo pouted, making Soledad want to throw up in her expensive kimono. ''Soledad can show you around though. Sotomo doesn't really know the place that well, anyway.'' Sesshomaru said, almost chuckling seeing both Soledad and Kaimo in disbelief. Sesshomaru placed his back in front of them.

''I'm sure Soledad will be happy to show you around, Kaimo.''

''Sesshomaru!'' Soledad tried to bring him back so she wouldn't need to do it.Sesshomaru didn't turn back to face them.

''I will see you both at dinnner.'' he said simply,walking away.

000

_I can't believe he's making me do this! _Soledad thought, not even looking back to see if Kaimo was following her. Soledad kept her away from seeing Sesshomaru's study so then she wouldn't at least slice her throat. Soledad sighed and pointed over to the dojo.

''This is the dojo, if you haven't noticed. This is where you can train or practice fighting.'' Soledad said to Kaimo. Kaimo made a disgusted face.

''You train here?'' she asked her.

''Yeah, so?''

''I think it's very unladylike and disgusting for a woman to sweat and train.'' Kaimo stated, smiling as Soledad growled.

''Puta.'' Soledad muttered.

''Excuse me?'' Kaimo asked her.

''You offended by that? It suits you very well.''

''I want to know what you called me.''

''Why should I tell you, you probably know what I called you because everyone must call you that.''

''You little ----'' before Kaimo could say anything, Soledad punched her and she fell to the ground. Kaimo looked at her in shock. Soeldad smirked when she saw a briuse in the outline on her fist starting to form on her cheek.

''Whoops. My hand must've slipped.'' Soledad said. Kaimo stood up and rubbed her cheek. Then she slapped Soledad in the face.

''Guess mine did too.'' Kaimo smirked, but then shrieked when a large hole exposed her stomach on her kimono, which was now tattered apart. ''Look what you did!'' Kaimo shrieked. ''I just got this yesterday! You ruined it!''

''I think I improved it. It shows the real you instead of that sweet girl crapyou were trying to pull off.'' Soledad said as she watched Kaimo fume and walk away to her room.

000

Sesshomaru walked into the room, seeing Kaimo on one side of where Sesshomaru sat and Soledad on the other. There was a tension between the two, as if they were about to pounce on eachother. Kaimo smiled once she saw Sesshomaru. She walked up to him.

''Hi, Fluffykins! I missed you so much! How was your day!'' Kaimo said to him, oblivous to Sesshomaru rolling his eyes. He looked at Soledad who was smiling. Sesshomaru and Kaimo sat down. Kaimo watched Sesshomaru as if he was her god. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

''What happened to that kimono you were wearing earlier today?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

''She had a little accident and she had to change. Isn't that right, Kaimo?'' Soledad said, eyeing Kaimo. Kaimo sneered at Soledad.

''Yeah,I just had to change.'' Kaimo told Sesshomaru sweetly.

''Where's your brother, Sotomo?'' Sesshomaru asked them. It was weird having two girls at the table with him.Soledad and Kaimo shrugged. Soledad didn't care where he waas because she was already sick of his compliments after two days.

''Like I care where my brother is.'' Kaimo said. The rest of the dinner was silent and uncomfortable for Sesshomaru. Everytime he glanced at one of the two he either saw them smiling at him or glaring at the other. It got annoying. Sesshomaru left the dining room first, not wanting to know what the two were going to do to eatchother. Soledad glared at Kaimo.

''Why do you even try winning his heart with your crappy plan?''

''Excuse me. The plan will work to win his heart, and you'll be back in the grimy, disgusting place you lived before.''

''You don't even know we're I'm from!''

''True, but I do know that the place must be disgusting to have respected you.''

''You'll be kissing the floor once I become the Lady of the West.''

''Please.''

''You want to challenge me?''

''It'll be as easy as taking candy from a baby.'' Kaimo said, shaking her hand in agreement to a competition: who will win Sesshomaru's heart.

000

Okay, that's Chapter 11! Two chapters in one weekend for you all. I want to especially thank SaM because she has been there with me allthe way! You know what to do! Review! See ya!

-Inuyash1324166


	12. Chapter 12: Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I have Lord Fluffy held captive in my closet, forcing him to eat apples and oranges! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

A/N: Hey everyone! I finally updated after two weeks! I wasn't able to think of a new Chapter last week : (. But, I thought of one this week, if you've noticed. And since it's so late, I want to dedicate this chapter to SaM, for reviewing all the time! hugs Alright, now to the story.

Chapter 12:Payback

Soledad groaned when the maid threww the curtains open and left the room. She always hated getting up. Her dad would nickname her The Log, because if no one woke her up, she could sleep until the late afternoon. She had been thinking about the bet she had made with Kaimo. It seemed really dumb that they werre doing it. _We shouldn't be doing this._ Soledad thought as she went toward the doors of her dresser._ Sesshomaru will pick whoever he wants, bet or---_ she gasped as she opened the doors, when she saw all of her kimonos splattered with mud.

''That little----ugh!'' Soledad shrieked. She took a deep breath, hoping it would calm her down. She smiled. ''Is that the best you can do, Kaimo? Because I can do sooo much more.''

------------0------------0-------------0--------------

''Ewww. What a disgusting color you chose to wear! My I say, that green is not your color.'' Kaimo said as she walked into the dining room. Kaimo was there accompainied by Sesshomaru. Sotomo was no where to be found in the room. Sesshomaru looked up at her. _Hmph. I never picked out that color for her_. he thought.

''You're late, Soledad.'' he said. She sat down on the opposite side of Kaimo.

''I'm sorry, I had something to do before I could come. just to change the subject, where is Sotomo?'' Soledad said. Kaimo smiled.

''He's sleeps late, like you. You two could be a perfect match for eachtother.'' Just thinking about Sotomo giving her compliments everyday of their lives was enough to make her sick. Kaimo fluttered her eyelashes.

''Oh, Fluffy, can you please pour me some tea?'' Kaimo asked him. Sesshomaru ignored her and Soledad took the chance.

''I'll pour some for you, Kaimo.'' Soledad told her. She picked up the pot and started to tip the pot. ''Here you---''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Kaimo leapt out of her chair. Soledad jerked her hand into pouring the tea on Kaimo's lap,ruining the kimono. ''You ruined my favorite kimono, you klutz!'' kaimo shrieked.

''Oh, well ten I hope it wasn't too expensive! Let me try to get it out.'' Soledad grabbed the kimono and rubbed the stain on the kimono, knowing it would only get bigger.

''GET OFF!'' Kaimo yanked the kimono away from Soledad, who was trying not to laugh. ''I'll just change.'' Kaimo left while Soledad sat down. Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow. Did she really mean to do that? He had felt this tension between them ever since they meet eachother, but he didn't notice it was this bad until now. A few minutes later Kaimo came out in a blue kimono, looking a bit uncomfortable. She frowned at Soledad but smiled when she saw Sesshomaru looking at them both. Soledad purposely dropped her fork.

''Opps, I dropped my fork. Kaimo, could you get for me since you're closer to it than all three of us?'' soledad asked Kaimo. Kaimo frowned again and went down, or what she tried to do anyway. Sesshomaru watched as she struggled to get the fork for some reason. It was actually quite amusing. Kaimo slowly bent down, slowly slowly---

RRRR-RR-RRR-IIII--PPPP! Sesshomaru saw Kaimo's kimono had ripped halfway along the back and sides. Soledad smiled.

''Guess someone has been eating a little too much lately, haven't they?'' Kaimo growled and jumped on top of Soledad, crashing onto the floor. Sesshomaru got up from the table and broke the two up.

''ENOUGH!'' he yelled. Soledad and Kaimo stop ped. In those few seconds of fighting, Kaimo had a black and blue briuse on her cheek and blood trailing down her arm. Soledad's hair was messy and there was a slap outline on her face. ''I cannot believe you two would act like this!'' Soledad bent her head down. Kaimo grinned.

''Yes, bend you head down, you insolent little pu--''

''Shut up Kaimo.'' Sesshomaru told her. Kaimo looked up at him, shock painted on her face.

''Excu--''

''I said shut up.'' he looked at the booth of them again. ''Breakfast is over.'' Sesshomaru said as Sotomo came into the room, yawning. He smiled and looked at them.

''Did I miss someting here?''

-----------0---------------0--------------0----------

Knock Knock.

''Who is it?'' Sesshomaru called out.

''it's Soledad...Is it okay if I come in?'' Soledad asked. She heard nothing until the door swung open and she was face to face in front of Sesshomaru.

''What is it?'' he asked her. She looked down, staring at the blank floor. _Why is it suddenly so hard for me to look up into his eyes now, even though I've been doing it for over a month now!_ she asked herself.

''I came to apologize about---''

''Why should you apologize?'' her heard shot up in confusion.

''Unless you really didn't notice, I **meant** to pour the tea on her lap, I **meant **to make the stain bigger, and I **did **sew her kimono so it was too tight for her so I could make her kimono tear apart.'' Soledad said. she really thought he would have a clue that those things weren't by accident. He smirked, which only confused her even more.

''I heard that little...bet you were holding with Kaimo the other day, you know.'' Soledad blushed.

''How did you know? Yea, we did start it bu--''

''Why did you even think she could actually win?''

''Well, kind--''

''You should've known you already won.'' he said bringing her lips onto his, grabbing her by the waist to bring her closer. She was tense from shock but then relaxed when she returned it. The kiss broke apart once she ran out of the breath. She put her head on his chest the way she did at the ball.

''You ... mean that?'' she whispered.

''Yes, I do.'' Soledad's eyes began to water as she looked up to him.

''I'm sorry, I can't. I just can't.'' she said pulling from him and racing down the hallway.

Okay, that's chapter 12! Hoped you liked it! You know the drill! Review! See ya!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	13. Chapter 13: Maybe you won't need to

Almost Perfect

Chapter 13: Maybe you won't need to

A/N: Hey everybody! I have a chapter for you! It's short I know, but I promise the next one will be longer! I hope you all like it! If you have any comments, not flames, just say them when you review! Now, to the story.

Soledad's POV

I looked up to him. He had just said those words I had longed for, and yet dreaded at the same time. _He said he loved me... _I thought. My eyes began to water.

''I can't... I just can't.'' I said my voice beginning to crack. I pulled away from him and began to run, not turning back when I heard him call my name. I just kept on running. My mind was running at a thousand thoughts a minute. _If I tell him my secret, he will never even want to touch me! If you don't, it's like you'll be lying to him if he askes you to be his mate!_ I thought as I randown the hall. I stopped once I reached my room. _Then again, maybe you won't need to._

_--------------0--------------0---------------0----------------_

Sesshomaru's mind was etched with one thing. _What is going on? Is she hiding a secret from me?_ Sesshomaru thought. It was the middle of dinner, and Soledad still hadn't come out her room. Even the maids were told not to enter. Kaimo began trying to get his attention.

''So, what did you do today? I didn't see you all day!'' she said to him, and pouted when she saw him not even showing the slightest amount of attention.

''Well then, what happened to Soledad?'' Kaimo asked knowing it would catch his attention. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

''Nothing happened. She's just staying in her room. I don't know why though.'' he said. She must have thought he was an idiot. She wanted to know what went on for her to be in her room for so long. Sotomo looked up at Sesshomaru.

''You hurt her, didn't you?''

''If I had hurt her, she wouldn't still be here with us, now would she?'' Sesshomaru told Sotomo calmly.

''I'm going to see if she's alright.'' Sotomo left the room. Kaimo smiled.

''Now, back to our conversation...''

''What conversation?'' Sesshomaru asked her blantly. Kaimo growled and went on eating.

-----------------0----------------0----------------0--------------

''Soledad? It's me, Sotomo. I wanted to see if anything was wrong.'' Soledad opened the door.

''What do you want?''

''I wanted to see if you're alright. Please, tell me what's wrong?'' he pleaded. She sighed.

''I really don't want to talk about it.'' she was about to close the door until he caught it with his hand.

''Soledad, I want to tell you, that if anything is wrong, just to tell me. If Sesshomaru...or anyone does something to you, tell me.'' He placed his hand around hers and she saw through his eyes that he meant what he said. Soledad smiled. It was the first time he didn't use a compliment in a sentence.

''Thank you so much, Sotomo. It really helps to know you're at least there.'' she hugged him. ''You're such a great friend.'' _FRIEND!_ Sotomo thought as he hugged her back. He turned around and left, frowning.

''Oh gosh, what did I do?'' Soledad whispered barely audible.

-------------------0----------------0--------------0-----------------

The sun was fading away, turning into night. A demon woman stepped into a room where a man was silently watching the sun go down. She watched him as he seemed as if he wasn't paying the slightest attention to her. Her piercing red eyes glared at him as he continued to act like nothing was behind him. She hated when he did that, she hated that was enslaved with him for her life. She had tried to escape, but everytime was a failure, and another step closer to her death. Of course, death couldn't be worse than what she went through every day.

''I have watched Sesshomaru's wench. She is a full blooded dog demon, just like him. It seems as if she was upset when he said he loved her. Of course, I would wonder why you would want to pay attention to a girl who has cocoa colored skin and long curly hair. She doesn't seem like someone you would watch, not even give the slightest care about in the world.'' he looked over to her, his red piercing eyes looking into hers. An evil grin spread across his face.

''I saw it through your elder sister's mirror. You will soon find out what I will do, Kagura.'' Kagura left the room angrily. He never told her anything, but Kanna always had a hint of what he was scheming. All she wanted to do with that girl is kill her. Her red eyes were heated into flames. All it would take was a flick of her fan and she would proabably be gone. She knew if she did though, Naraku would be furious, telling her she messed up his 'plan.' He had messed up her plan of life. but all he needed to do was squeeze her heart and it would be all over...

-------------------0-------------0-----------------0---------------

_How the heck could she let him into her room, but not me or anyone else. I thought she hated him!_ Sesshomaru thought. He was pacing around the room over and over again. It just didn't make any sense to him why she would let Sotomo in, of all people. He began to even annoy Sesshomaru himself. They didn't even seem that close in the first place. The door opened and he was about to discipline the person until he saw it was Soledad at the door.

''Hello, Soledad.'' Soledad entered the room.

''I need to tell you...''

''Tell me what?'' Sesshomaru said looking over to him. She took a deep breath as her eyes met his.

''I need to tell you that I'm leaving the castle. And I'm leaving the castle forever.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's Chapter 13! Hoped you liked it. I'll update soon! All you guys need to do is review, k? See ya!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	14. Chapter 14: Blood Red eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own this idea I used for my story.

Almost Perfect

Chapter 14: Blood Red Eyes

''Why are you leaving?'' Sesshomaru asked her, his sun colored eyes still staring into her chocolate ones. She sat there, not looking down like she usually did.

''I feel my stay was long enough here. I have healed myself emotionally like I planned to before. I know it's only been about a month and a half, but I think it's been long enough.'' she said calmly. She was lying. Sesshomaru knew she was lying. She couldn't be serious, but her eyes showed she was really meant it. She went up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

''I will be leaving in an hour.'' she said as she closed the door, trying to decide if she was really going to do it or not.But what was done was done. She went down the hall and stared at the door for a few seconds. She silently cursed herself, knocking on Kaimo's door. Kaimo opened the door.

''Soledad.'' she said blantly.

''Kaimo...'' she began. She sighed heavily. ''I just wanted to inform you that I'm leaving. I think I spent my time here, and you are now the only woman here in the castle. I wish you good luck.'' Kaimo smirked.

''Thank you very much.'' Kaimo said, slamming the door. Soledad growled. She hated her so MUCH!

--------------0-------------0----------0------------------

Soledad went to her room, and began packing her things. She was second guessing herself already. She did love Sesshomaru, it was just that how would he react if she told him that she was raped? Would he still love her like he said he did? Instead of packing her things first, she brought her caramel colored brushed into her hair and began to detangle it. She began thinking again. _Why should I be second guessing myself, if I know I want to go? Or am I just telling myself I should go?_ She thought of what her mom looked like. The picture was set from the last time she had seen her. Her long, midnight black hair was pulled into a large bun, with uncontrollable curls framing her heart shaped face. She had light brown skin, and she always wore her soft linen cloth, always saying it reminded her of her culture.She was very tall, and looked very young, even though she was hundreds of years old. Some people had actually thought they were sisters! Her eyes were a piercing dark brown, always with a sparkle in them, full of happiness and excitment. Her mom had always complained that she had too full lips, and a narrow nose, but to Soledad, it made her all the more beautiful. Before Soledad was about to cry again, she destroyed the picture inside of her mind. She heard a knock at the door.

''Come in.'' Soledad said softly. Sotomo came in, looking upset and sad. She got up from her chair and looked into his hazel eyes. ''What's wrong, Sotomo?'' he stayed silent for a few seconds before answering her in a almost unaudible whisper.

''My sister told me that you were leaving. Is it true?'' Sotomo asked her. She nodded gently.

''What your sister says is true. I am leaving.'' Soledad looked and saw he was even more hurt. ''I'm so sorry.'' Soledad told him. He smiled gently.

''It's all right. I wanted to know anyway. I brought you this.'' Sotomo reached out her palm and placed a heart necklace in it. It was gold, and there were flowers and birds placed engraved on the large heart. Soledad gasped.

''It's gorgeous. Thank you so much Sotomo.'' Soledad put on the necklace. Sotomo blushed.

''Glad you liked it. Open up the heart and look inside.'' Soledad opened up the heart and saw writing was inside of it. _Remember me always. _It said in a silver writing inside of the heart in Japanese. She hugged him tightly. The only thing was, that she wished the heart was from Sesshomaru instead.

-------------------0------------0----------0---------------

The cold early November air whipped across his face as Sesshomaru came out of the castle to say good-bye to Soledad. Sesshomaru had not changed, he was still in his white and red uniform. Jaken was not there at all because he knew it would just cause Jaken to hide behind him again for a week. Sesshomaru watched, his sun kissed eyes never changing, when he saw Soledad had changed and came out in her white kimono. Her thick raven hair was barely held in a black barette, with a few of hair shorter hairs let out. She looked amazing to him, even though it was a casual outfit. It had just been a short hour before when she had told him she was leaving. He held out his arm to take her over to the stalls to travel on anything she desired, but she refused.

''I can get on by myself.'' Soledad told him, smiling up to him. Sesshomaru nodded. He gave her a gold kimono and the dress she wore to the ball with the pearl necklace.

''Oh, I don't need---''

''Keep it, as a farewell gift.'' Sesshomaru told her. She nodded.

''I'll always remember...you were there for me...'' Soledad said, a tear trickling down her cheek. Sesshomaru wiped it off.

''I'll always remember you, too.'' She smiled.

''I hope you have a wonderful life, with Kaimo or whoever that lucky maiden will be.'' Soledad said, kissing Sesshomaru gently on the cheek. She turned away from him and stepped toward the gates, forcing herself to never look back. The wind, instead of hissing fiercely, was now whispering gently. _Remember me, remember me._ it cooed as Soledad dissapeared from sight.

--------------0---------------0--------------0------------

Soledad's POV

It has been a few hours since I left. The sun is still up, but has given me no warmth since the wind it fiercely cutting agaisnt my skin like a knife.

_Oh Kami, are you punishing me for me leaving the castle? What omen is this?_ I ask, shivering. I wrap my warm blanket around myself, instantly warming up. I walk on, trying to find a place as shelter. '_Always look for something ahead of time, or you will find yourself in trouble later on.' _My father has always told me that, and I have always followed it. Even though it is frigid, I tell myself over and over again it could be worse.I start to run, picking up pace slowly. I just hope my father's saying won't be wrong for once.

----------------0------------0---------------0-------------

Still Soledad's POV

It's been a few hours since I started running, and I still haven't found anywhere to shelter myself. I had ran into a village, but it was full of humans, so why should I bother with their nonsense about me trying to slaughter them. I had no problems with humans, except for this one time when I actually went into a human village, and they started screaming, and this one man kept pinching me with a pitchfork, so I became impatient and killed him. Bad idea, because they started screaming even more, so I just left. I giggled at the thought of how pissed I was. I sat down, relieving my aching legs. Then, I scent a miasma. I begin to run, but it gets closer and closer to me. I pick up my pace, hoping that the scent will go away. It doesn't, so I run even faster, but my attempt proved to be fruitless. I din't know what I'm running away from, but the sense of danger is getting closer and closer. My legs start to ache as I'm clutching my belongings. I silently curse myself for wearing slip on sandles, because I can't run half as fast as I normally would. I hear a faint buzzing sound and see wasps circling around. The maisma is coming faster than ever before. I start getting dizzy, and I cover my mouth with my free hand. I fall to the ground, struggling to get up, but I can't as I see a spell has bound me to the ground. I see a man with wavy black hair, high cheekbones, and full lips, and blood red eyes.

''Who are you, what have you done to me?'' I ask angily. If I could just break the spell... he lifts my chin up.

''My, aren't you an exquisite beauty. No wonder Sesshomaru let you into his castle.'' he says ina deep vioce that sends shhivers down my spine. I cover up my fear.

''You didn't answer my question, and how do you know Sesshomaru?'' I shout. He chuckled.

''You'll find out soon enough.'' he places his hand in front of my face and I fall into darkness, as I fell myself being lifted up.

000

Okay, that was chapter 14! I updated twice because I wasn't able to last week! So two chapters for you! Yay! But you know what that means! Review time! if you don't I might just forget to next week...

Story Review, just in case you got confused: Soledad, a dog demon, who has two different colored parents, is found in a bloody battle field by Jaken. Jaken's is traveling ordered by Sesshomaru to find the 'perfect mate'. Jaken thinks she might just be the one, so he brings her to the castle. Sesshomaru is frustrated because she was very close to what he wanted, but because of her light brown skin, she is considered 'Almost Perfect'. Even so, Sesshomaru allows her to stay for a few months, unless told. Soledad abnd Sesshomaru don't click together at first but after two weeks, they begin to talk. Sesshomaru doesn't pay too much attention at first, but Soledad becomes fond of him, despite his cold dispostition. Sesshomaru starts to warm up to her, and soon the whole demon area knows about Sesshomaru's candidate as Soledad being the Lady of the West, including the other Lords. Sesshomaru is told by the Lord of the East that the other Lords are coming over the day he reads the letter! Sesshomaru doesn't like it, but Soledad sure does, and gets ready, until she finds out one of the Lords was a person who haunted her for years. After getting upset, Soledad runs to her room and even though Sesshomaru tries to comfort her, the ball is soon over. The Lord of the East is scheming up an idea, and his two eldest children, Sotomo and Kaimo, come into the castle to win the two people's hearts. Sesshomaru doesn't like Sotomo for attemting to win soledad's heart, and Soledad doesn't like Kaimo for trying to win Sesshomaru's heart. Even that doesn't tear them apart, and Sesshomaru tells her that he loves her. But because of her secret, thinking it will tear them apart, she decides to leave, and soon after, she meets a mysterious man that somehow knows of Sesshomaru and her relationship.

there you go, a summary of the story right there! Phew Glad that's done! Alright, review and See Ya!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	15. Chapter 15: Soledad's Day

Disclaimer: Do I need to answer the question? why don't you?

Question #1: Do I own Inuyasha?

A)No

B)No

C)Yes

D)Both A and B

If you chose either A,B, or D, you are correct! What a surprise! If you picked C, you're on crack or you're drunk.

Almost Perfect

Chapter 15: Soledad's Day

Soledad woke up drowsily, but became cautious when she noticed she wasn't on the ground. Instead, she was in a dark room and she was in a king sized bed, under blood red silk sheets.There were thick blackcurtains at the edges of the bed. She parted them to see the shape of a closet and a man with wavy onyxhair, staring out to the moon. He didn't seem to notice that she was there at all. _That's him! That's the man with the miasma who put the spell on me!_ she decided. the man looked over to her, his piercing red eyes that were the only things clearly visible in the room.

''Someone's finally up.'' Soledad's spine shivered when he spoke. She growled.

''Who are you, and where am I?'' she spoke, hiding any fear. He chuckled.

''You'll soon find out.'' He stuck out his hand again, causing her to fall asleep again. He looked out into the moon again. ''She will provide use to me as being my hostage. Once Sesshomaru comes to save her, I will kill him...'' he said to himself. He looked over to Soledad's sleeping form. ''But she may provide other uses to me until he comes.''

-------------0-------------0---------------0----------------

''Wake up! Wake UP! Naraku wants you in the dining room NOW.'' Soledad jumped up from her slumber to see a young demoness standing before her. She seemed related to Naraku because she had the same blood red eyes.

''Who are you?'' Soledad was getting pissed that everyone she didn't know was always bothering her.

''I'm Kagura, Naraku's... slave.'' she said with venom. She glanced at Soledad. ''Oh, he didn't say anything about me, huh?'' she said sarcastically, holding up a fan. Soledad suspected that the man's name was Naraku. Kagura left, Soledad hearing her mutter 'baka' as she went down the hall.

''Puta.'' Soledad whispered. She went over to the closet, where she found a blood red kimono. After she put it on she noticed there was a black rose embriodered on the back, with vines twisting and turning in every direction. She sighed. It was a WONDERFULLY bright kimono after all. She blushed again. _Why does my chest have to be so huge!_ she was never uncomfortable with Sesshomaru for some reason, she had really never even thought about it,and now she was as embarassed as ever. She rolled her eyes and went out into the hallway.

_Wait, I just remembered... I don't know where the dining room is! _Right when she about to look around, a pale young girl walked over to her. She had a white kimono, pure white hair and a delicate white flower in her hair. The only thing that wasn't white was her black eyes. Soledad also noticed the girl held a mirror in her small hands.

''Ummm, do you---'' Soledad began, but the girl cut her off.

''I am Kanna. Naraku sent me to come and bring you to the dining room.'' she said softly, no emotion in her voice. Soledad followed Kanna as she walked down the hallway, trying to remember the way there. Right, left, right...right, left, left, right. Kanna walked away once they were in the dining room. It was a little smaller than Sesshomaru's, with no windows and just a small table in the middle of the almost vacant room. She sat down, looking around to see if Naraku was there.

''Looking for me?'' Soledad turned to see Naraku smirking as he walked over to his seat. Soledad saw Kagura walking in with a bowl of rice and salmon on a plate, looking as if she was cursing under her breath as she placed the food on the table and left. Soledad looked at him expectantly.

''Don't you have any breakfast or anything?''

''I don't eat much.'' Soledad shrugged and said grace before eating. After a while, she got annoyed and creeped out when he kept on staring at her eating. _Well, at least I don't think he's looking at my chest, but why the heck is he STARING? she thought. _She placed her chopsticks next to her.

''Why are you staring at me? And where am I? And why am I here?'' Soledad said, not caring that her voice clearly showed she was pissed. Because she was pissed! Naraku smirked.

''Who wouldn't want to stare?'' he chuckled as she blushed. He went up to her,grabbing her chin, his eyes meeting hers. Soledad looked at him, trying to show no fear. She knew it would just encourage him to scare her even more. He smirked. ''A lovely thing like you should be stared at.'' He started stroking her face with his thumb. Then, he suddenly leaned in and kissed her, as Soledad stayed in shock for a few seconds in shock before pushing him away. she wiped her mouth with her hand in disgust.

''You disgusting son of a---'' she didn't finish her sentence andshe ran away, thanking god that she could remember the way back to the room. _Oh Kami, WHY!_ she screamed inside of her head as she collapsed on the bed.

''What's wrong? Didn't like the kiss?'' Soledad looked over and saw Kagura leaning agaisnt the wall, her lips curved into a smirk. ''I saw the whole thing.'' Soledad growled.

''You came here to taunt me, didn't you?'' Soledad asked her angrily. Kagura's smirk was still plastered on her face.

''Actually, as tempted as I am, I actually came here to warn you. Naraku usually kill women. Never has he brought another woman. Both Kanna and I are his creations. He must want to use you for something. Hmph...Maybe if you last here long enough, he will bed you!'' Kagura said, cackling as she left the room. Soledad got off of the bed and shivered at just the thought. _I could actually become his slave, or even his WENCH! _Soledad thought. she looked out the large window, the deep blue spread across the sky.

''Help me Sesshomaru...I need you more than ever...I miss you.''

----------------------0-------------------0------------------0-------------------------------

After moping around the room for an hour, Soledad decided to explore the castle. It was better than meeting Naraku again. She went down the opposite direction of where the dining room was. She went down, noticing it was getting darker and darker the farther she came away from the room. She felt a stairway under her feet and she slowly walked down. She finally reached the bottom and she saw a cellar, with a young human boy, a teenager, sprawled down on the floor, she saw his eyes staring at her.

''Please, just help me... please...'' before she could say anything, she felt a rough hand pull her away up the stairs. She saw Naraku's eyes burning in anger as he pinned her agaisnt the wall.

''Now just what were you doing wandering the castle?'' Naraku whispered harshly, his face just inches from hers.

''Who are you to tell me where I go?'' Soledad snapped. she didn't care who he was, he wasn't pushing her around.

''I am the Lord of this castle, and I am ordering you not to go there, unless you would want to be kept there for yourself.''

''Like you would get me there, half breed!'' she nearly yelled. She was in shock when he had slapped her across the face.

''I'm going to teach you your place here, whether you like it or not. Go anywhere I forbid, and you will be punished 10x as harder.'' He let go of her and dissapeared, walking over to his room. Kagura met him there.

''Why is she here anyway?'' she asked, knowing that he was upset at Soledad.

''She is only here for my benefits... and to kill one of my enemies.'' Naraku simply said. Her eyebrows went up in curiousity.

''She has something to do with Inuyasha?''

''No. She is actually something very precious to Sesshomaru. I can kill him once he finds out she is here.'' Naraku said. Kagura scowled, and walked away from the room.

---------------------0--------------------0-------------------0------------------------------

Soledad was at the garden, staring at the roses. This was proabably the only place she could actually be without being inside the castle. She remembered her talk with Sesshomaru in the garden, about the roses. She just wanted to forget him, but she didn't know how to let go of someone like that. It was like letting go of her family. No one would ever force her to, not even herself. She turned and saw Kagura walking up to her.

''What is it Kagura?'' she said gloomily. Kagura held up her fan to her face.

''Naraku has told me about your past with Sesshomaru.''

''Yes, I had a past with him, but nothing really special.'' Soledad told her. She was such a huge liar.

''I wouldn't blame you, he's just so...gracious and arrogant, but in an irresistable way.'' Soledad sighed in response.

''Well, now that you're here, and I guess that we'll never escape this horrid place, we both won't have him at all now will we?'' Kagura said to her before walking away. Soledad placed her hands on her lap, staring at them._ That would be better, I wouldn't need to force myself to forget as much._ she thought. But why did it seem even more dreadful?

-----------------------0----------------0---------------------0-------------------------

OK, that's the end of the Chapter! chapter 15! Now it's review time! YAYY! Hoped you like it! See ya!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	16. Chapter 16: Misery

Almost Perfect

Chapter 16: Misery

Soledad stepped into the garden, the roses witlting in the moonlight. It was way past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the slap for sure. Fortunately, it didn't bruise her face, or else she would have hid in her room until it faded away. The crisp air stung here cheeks. She grabbed onto her navy kimono embriodered with silver swans for warmth. _Why couldn't Sesshomaru know I am here?...It doesn't matter that I have that secret, I was foolish to let that stand in the way...but it's too late now._ She sighed and went back into the castle. No one could be awake now she said to herself. She looked down the hallway to Naraku's room._ Dare I go and see if he's awake?_ she thought. She carefully went down the hallway, making sure no one could even here her breathing. Every few steps she turned around to see if anyone was there behind her, and took a silent breath to calm herslef down. She didn't know why she wanted to see if he was awake of not, but her feet led her there. She looked throught the doorway to see if he was sleeping on the large bed. She leaned in a little bit more, almost pressed onto the transparent slide. Suddenly a woosh of the door opened and she saw herself in front of him, inches away from his face. She jumped back slightly, and in response he smirked. She did not know why he was smirking now, when he had just hit her for calling him a half breed.

''Why are you up so late at night? You don't need to sleep?'' He asked her. She folded her arms across her chest.

''Actually, I'm up because I couldn't sleep.'' he stepped closer to her and she slightly stepped back.

''And so that meant you could come up to my room?''

''No, not really. I wanted to see if you actually went to sleep.''

''I don't sleep much.'' She looked over his shoulder and saw a light purple glow coming from the corner of the room. She had heard of a jewel that was similar to it. Maybe that was the jewel many demons desired. He stepped closer and she stepped back. He smirked again. ''You seem tense. Are you afraid of me?'' She frowned.

''And why would I be afraid of you?''

''Why would you step back again?'' she couldn't think of a reasin why, but she was getting uncomfortable. He stepped foward again and she stepped back, bumping into the wall. She stared at him as his hand came up, but all he did was brush one of her wild curls away from her face and walk back into the room. She let out a sigh of relief, but cursed at herself. She knew if it were any other man, she would have kicked him where the sun don't shine. Why didn't she do it now?

-----------------0-------------0--------------0--------------------------

Naraku's POV

I watched her as she stood over at the wall for a few seconds and then walk away. I went back to my place near the window and looked out into the moon again. A while before she came over, I was actually thinking about HER. Why would I think about her? _There's something different, but it's not the skin. She is either very brave or very foolish to call me a half breed...the only other person who has ever called me that was...Kikyo...but that was long ago, and she is dead now...Yes, Soledad is very different from other wenches..._ he smirked. _Very different..._

----------------0-----------0----------------0---------------------------

''OHHHHHHHHHH SESSHY!'' Kaimo shrieked. She ran up to sit on his lap for breakfast. She stroked his face as he began eating. ''I missed you so much! What happened?'' He looked up at her.

''You want to know?'' Sesshomaru had been in his study for a few days, not talking to anyone, but he wasn't going to tell why. He wasn't really even sure why.

''Of course! I don't want my strong man all upset now, would I?'' Kaimo gushed. She was getting to the point where anyone would start freaking out. Instead of answering he quickly jumped up from his chair, Kaimo falling to the floor with a THUMP. ''OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Sesshy!'' She wailed as he left the room. Kaimo looked at Sotomo, who was almost on the floor himself laughing. ''SHUT UP AND GET ME OFF THE FLOOR!'' she screamed. Sotomo wiped at tear off his eye and left the room. No WAY was he going to help her up. Kaimo growled as she got up from the floor. Sotomo was sooooo gonna pay!

----------------0----------0---------------0----------------------

''Who is it?''

''Oh silly!'' Kaimo opened the door and had on a tight silver kimono. She looked at Sesshomaru seductively. ''You knew it was me.'' Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. even Rin wasn't as bad as Kaimo was. she sat on his lap again, batting her eyelashes.

''I know you didn't mean to stand up and hurt me, it I'm okay now.'' _I didn't mean to do that?_

''Anyways, I planned a dinner for the both of us, later today. I set it up just for the two of us. It'll be soooo romantic!'' Kaimo said. She looked over to his face and batted her eyelashes again. ''What's wrong baby?'' Sesshomaru was getting really annoyed now. He was going to have dinner with her, and now she was calling him baby!

''Don't call me baby.''

''I'm sorry sweetcheeks.''

''Don't call me that either.''

''Sorry, pum--''

''Just no nicknames!'' Sesshomaru said annoyed. Kaimo smiled and left the room.

''See you tonight!'' Oh wasn't this going to be VERRRRYYY fun.''

----------------0------------0-------------0------------------

''Soledad, Naraku wants to see you now in the dojo area.'' Soledad smiled. She had started to wonder where it was. Besides, she had known where the dojo was in Sesshomaru's castle, after that crotch incident. She smiled even more.

''Kanna, where is the dojo at anyway?''

''Down the northern hallway and to the right.'' Soledad went over to the closet. She was about to thank Kanna, but she had just left. Soledad but on a red uniform and went over to the dojo. It was a huge dojo, about twenty of her in her demon form could have walked around comfortably there. Of course, she wasn't exactly huge in her demon form. She wasn't small either. She was just in the middle, with caramel colored fur. And, of course, unless she was really having a hard time, which was very rare, she'd change into it. She saw Naraku in the middle of the dojo, his crimson eyes watching her every move.

''I suppose you have normal inuyoukai powers, correct?'' Naraku asked her.

''And some good fighting moves, not to brag or anything.'' he chuckled.

''And you must know how to meditate?'' he said sarcastically. She blushed.

''Actually...''

''Ahhh, so you don't know. Now I have a lesson.'' he went up to her and pointed to the ground. ''Sit.'' he said. She looked at him, and sighed as she went to sit on the ground. She watched as he walked around her. ''Close your eyes.'' he said as he kneeled down to her level. She closed her eyes, still alert. She jumped as he placed his hands on her shoulders. They were as cold as ice. ''And relax, just concentrate on bringing energy out of your body.'' he told her. He placed his hand off her shoulders as he watched her. soon a dark violet glowwas surrounding her, and it was growing stronger and stronger. Naraku's eyes opened slightly. _Does she have the power of..._? He summoned on of his demons to silently creep toward her. Once the demon slithered over to the aura, it shrieked as it vanished. Soledad turned around, surprised.

''What happened? Did I do anything wrong?'' Soledad asked. Naraku shook his head.

''No, nothing happened. It must have been your imagination. You did well, your lesson is over.'' He watched as she left the dojo. _She has the power of the Shikon Jewel!_

--------------------0--------------0----------------0------------------

Sesshomaru walked into the room, and sighed in annoyance once he saw two white candles were lit and there was one plate... and just one chair there, with kaimo sitting in it. She walked over to him.

''I'm so glad we can have tonight together.'' she said to him. she led him over to the chair as he rolled his eyes. she sat on his lap for the thrid time that day. she picked up a strawberry from the plate and bit into it, then trying to give Sesshomaru the rest of it. He hid his disgust.

''You can have the rest.'' she just shrugged and kept on eating the strawberries. After her trying to offer him grapes, oranges, steak and everything else on the plate, he picked her up and dropped her on the seat. He had enough of watching her pig out, and he didn't mind skipping dinner if it meant he wouldn't need to bother with her.

''Sesshhyy! what's wrong!''

''Not hungry tonight.'' he stated, leaving the room. Kaimo put her hand on her lap. He still cared for that little wench. but she wasn't going to give up yet. She was going to win him for good.

------------------------0-------------0------------0------------------

Earlier that day...

''Why did I leave Sesshomaru?'' Soledad asked herself, plopping onto her bed. She had no idea what had happened while she was meditating, but Naraku wouldn't tell her anything. It wasn't like she had done anything huge or something like that.

"Yes, why did you leave him?'' She saw Kagura leaning agaisnt the doorway as usual. she had heard what Soledad just had said.

"What happened between us is for only us to know.''

''don't act so cocky, or I might just use my fan to--''

''To what? Blow air in my face, thank you very much.''

''Hmph, I can see why he left you.''

''He didn't leave me! I left him!'' she covered her mouth. Kagura smirked.

''Well since you left him, I don't think he'll wan't you back . Besides anything that happened between you two probably was just a load of garbage.''

''Maybe if you leave now, I won't make you beg for mercy. Besides, I beat him in a battle before.''

''Ha! Like you could defeat such a powerful demon!''

''Would you like me to show you now?'' soledad's nails shot up. Kagura held up her fan, but Kanna came into the room.

''Soledad, Naraku would like to see you again.'' she looked up to her sister. ''You better not stir any trouble, or you know what will happen.'' Kagura scowled and left the room. Soledad got up from the bed and followed Kanna. What could be going on now!

------------------0--------------------0-----------------0-------------------------

Okay that was chapter 16! the Chapter itself is 1,799 words, so that's pretty long for me! anyways, All i want you to do is clicky the littly buttony on the lefty and review! Alright, see ya1

-Inuyash1324166


	17. Chapter 17: Another Day, Another Threat

Chapter 17: Another day, Another Threat

A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you guys something. You know how Soledad seems to have this new power of the Shikon Jewel? Well, two things One:It's a power I made up and Two: Soledad doesn't even know about it. she was just meditating, or so she thought. Okay now to the story!

Almost Perfect

Naraku paced around the room, silently cursing under his breath. She musn't know anything about having that power. After Midoriko had died, relatives of her actually gained some power of the shikon jewel. the power of the shikon jewel was very rare, since most of the relatives left no descendants. A person with the power of the Shikon Jewel could teleport the Jewel to them, or a shard in this case. they could also extract or place it anyone's body anytime they wish, which meant that if she found out her power, she culd be able to take away the jewel, and he would never be able to become a full blooded demon. Damn it all.

If she found uot about her power, she could take the Shikon Jewel with her and run. She was proably stronger than his hoard of demons without the jewel in the first place.But there was just one question.

How could she have gotten the power of the Shikon Jewel... if she wasn't even part human?

---

''Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!'' Jaken cried out, scurrying into the room. Sesshomaru looked and saw he was holding a letter. ''There is a letter!''

''I can see that Jaken.''

''Of course you could, I'm sorry. It's from the Lord of the East!'' Jaken placed it into Sesshomaru's hand and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru placed the papers away from him and started to read it.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I would like to announce to you that Sotomo and Kaimo are going to be leaving in a week. _Sesshomaru almost smiled at the thought of those two annoying brats leaving. He had enough of Sotomo and certainly enough of Kaimo.

_I know that we were scheduled to leave them for another month, but there are plans we need to go through with our children. I also wrote this letter to remind you that you only have two more moon cycles to choose your mate. If you choose Kaimo, she will be able to stay there with you and a marriage will be set up. _ ''You wish.'' Sesshomaru said under his breath.

_Unless you have forgotten the rules, if you do not find a mate three moon cycles after the greetings ball we had one moon cycle ago, you will be stripped from your title as Lord of the Western Lands and all of your lands will you to the other heir, or your half brother, Inuyasha. I wish you look and I look forward yo seeing you in one week's time._

_Sincerly,_

_Lord Taimo_

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. How could he have forgotten! He had to have a mate by three moon cycles after the greetings ball unless he wanted to lose his title! And he certainly wasn't going to give it all away to his filthy little half breed brother Inuyasha. He was going to have to find someone... but not a person that would make him kill himself like Kaimo. Soledad... well Soledad had no way of coming back, and why would he run after her if she had left him! But then...why wouldn't he?

---

''Come in.'' Naraku told Soledad as she neared his room. Soledad sat down and crossed her arms around her chest.

''What do you want?'' soledad asked him. She was in no mood to be near him again.

''I am going to make an announcement to you. I have decided you are going to stay here with me.''

''Well if you haven't notcied, I already am stuck with you.'' she said with venom.

''You are staying here for purposes I have decided alone.''

''I won't!''

''No? You're goign to go back to Sesshomaru?'' he said his crimson eyes burning like fire. She looked back at him.

''It isn't about him.''

''Oh, I think it is.'' he was right. She did want to go to Sesshoamaru. She had tried to stop loving him, but all she could think about was him. ''I think you do care about him. And I can show you he doesn't care about you anymore.''

''He does care about me!'' she blurted out. She had just told him she didn't care about him, but now he knew she did. He smirked.

''Kanna, come here.'' Right after he had spoken her name she drifted into the room. ''Show me Sesshomaru.'' A blurry picture appeared through her mirror, and it became clearer as the seconds sped by. Sudeenly, Soledad saw Kaimo. With Sesshomaru. Kissing him. Soledad felt the tears coming up and ran out of the room. How could he do that to her? _You were the one that left him, remember? He has just moved on from you, he proabably didn't even care about you in the first place._ her mind echoed. Soledad now knew she had to forget about him, even if that meant staying here forever.

---

That same time...

Sesshomaru pushed her away.

''don't you ever kiss me again, wench.'' he told Kaimo. After she found out she was leaving, she went overe and tried to attempt to stay there long by kissing him. But that just got him pissed.

''Why! Because you still care about that little---'' Sesshomaru slammed agaisnt the wall, grasping onto her throat.

''Don't even think about saying anything about her.'' he said. He dropped her onto the ground. Sensing she didn't really want to stay any longer, she ran out the room. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He decided. He just had to find Soledad. He didn't have much time.

------------

Ok that's chapter 17! Hoped you guys liked it! sorry it was kinda late! And expect at least two chapters cause next week I have VACATION! If I don't update before Christmas or anything, Happy Christmashannakwanzika! (It's christmas, hannaukah and Kwanzaa put together!) Alright you know what to do! See ya!

-Inuyash1324166


	18. Chapter 18:False Hope

Disclaimer: Why don't you look in the other chapters with disclaimers and figure it out, will ya?

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I updated late! Got lazy lol. But I have a new chapter for you, and it includes Inuyasha and the gang with Kouga too! Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 18: False Hope

Almost Perfect

''Naraku.'' Kanna softly whispered as she drifted int his room. He looked at her annoyingly.

''What is it. It better be worth my time.'' Kanna nodded.

''Inuyasha and his companions are heading towards the castle.'' Naraku smirked. This should be fun, now with his new toy.

''how long will it take them to come?''

''It seems in a few hours.''

''Good. you are dismissed.'' he told her. ''Now I will just have to train her...''

''Wake up wench.'' Kagura said harshly. Soledad groaned.

''Why are you waking me up so early?''

''Naraku wants you to start some training. Don't ask me what he's going to try to do now.'' Soledad groaned again but got dressed anyway. She hated this training because she didn't know what the meditating was doing to help her at all.

''Good morning Soledad.'' Naraku said as she came into the dojo. Soledad instantly but her guard up. It was weird enough that he said good morning, but it was even weirder that he said her name.

''Morning.'' she said to him, not caring if he heard the annoyance in her voice at all. He pointed to the ground.

''I want you to sit here and meditate.'' she sighed angrily at began to relax. Naraku smirked as he saw the dark violet glow started to surround her. While she was off guard, he quickly used a spell and a crimson glow surrounded her. Soledad tried to resist the spell, and growled, but she couldn't move. She was under his control now.

Soledad's POV

What's happening? I can't move, I can't speak. I can hear Naraku, saying he is in control over me. That doesn't mean I will let him do this! Why is he doing this anyway? I have nothing to offer him at --ugh!

Normal POV

Soledad struggled to move, but soon her eyes were crimson. Naraku smirked as he sensed the group coming along.

''Just in time.''

''Move out of the way Kouga. Even with those jewel shards in your legs, you're not even capable of destroying this barrier.'' Inuyasha told Kouga. He rose up his sword. ''WIND SCAR!'' A blast of energy exploded towards the barrier of Naraku's castle, but it was countered and destroyed by the barrier's power. Inuyasha growled. _Why won't the Wind Scar work!_ Kouga smirked.

''I knew you wouldn't destroy the barrier. You're just a stinkin' mutt!''

''Shut up Kouga!''

''Stupid half breed!''

''Guys! Stop fighting! We're here to defeat Naraku, not fight!'' Kagome yelled. Suddenly an opening appeared through the barrier and a figure in white bamboo skin apeared.

''Hmph. It wouldn't matter if you would keep on fighting, because I will exterminate you all.'' Naraku said. Inuyasha growled.

''Well, since you came over, I might as well destroy you now! WIND SCAR!'' Suddenly a barrier appeared and stopped it.

''Why doesn't Inuyasha's Wind Scar work? It should be strong enough.'' Sango asked.

''I'm not sure why.'' Mirkou told her. The smoke cleared and there was a figure in a bubble with crimson eyes and light brown skin.

''Who is that?'' Kagome asked.

''Could it be another of Naraku's incarnations?'' Sango asked.

''I don't think so.'' Miroku said. Suddenly, the figure (I'm just gong to say Soledad, she's just under control) reached out her hand, and Kouga's jewel shards were glowing. she curled her hand into a loose fist and the jewel shards exrracted from his legs and coming towards Soledad.

''What the--!'' Kouga asked.

''It extracted the jewel shards from Kouga's legs!'' Kagome said. _hit the demon._ she thought as she pulled out her bow and arrow. It shot soledad, but she placed a barrier over her, dropping the jewel shards.

''It won't help, since she will destroy you all.'' Naraku said. Soledad broke the bubble and took the two swords from her waist, and charged after Inuyasha.

''WIND SCAR!'' he yelled. Soledad placed both swords in front of her and brought the Wind Scar back towards them. Kouga grabbed Kagome and dodged the powerful blow. Soledad went and charged toward Inuyasha again. He dodged her sword and Kouga came up to hit her, but the other sword blocked him and it was purified. Kouga backed away in pain. Soledad extracted the jewel shards again from Kouga again. Kagome made her drop them again.

''Inuyasha! Be careful! she has the power of the Shikon Jewel!''

''The what?''

''the power of the Shikon Jewel is a very rare power that allows the persno to extract or place the jewel's in their body. They can also purify or taint the jewel shards. The weird thing is, it's only known to be in humans, not demons, like her.''

''Great.Now we're going to have to figure out how to defeat her.'' Soledad took the jewel shards from Kagome. They turned pitch black and they zoomed toward Kagome and into her throat. Kagome fell to the ground.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha yelled. The jewel shards became more tainted and Kagome was getting weaker.

''Great job mutt! She's gonna die now!''

''Not if I can help it. Wind Scar!'' Soledad blocked it and it charged back towards them again. Kouga picked up Kagome and doged the attack.

''Unless you plan to let my woman die, I think you should stop using that damn Wind Scar!''

''Shut up wolf! I don't see you doing much!'' Soledad opened her fist and a black aura surrounded her hand.

''Inuyasha...'' Kagome breathed. Soledad growled and her eyes flickered into a chocolate brown.

''She was controlled by naraku!'' Sango said. Soledad growled as she tried to get out of Naraku's control. she was losing consciousness when she saw Sesshomaru's face.

''SESSHOMARU!'' she yelled as she fell to the ground.

--------0----------0--------0-------

Okay that's Chapter 18! I really hoped you like it. To find out what happens next, you gotta review! If you do review, I'll proabably update by the end of the weekend! Okay, see ya!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	19. Chapter 19: False Hope Part 2

Chapter 19:False Hope part 2

Almost Perfect

A/N: Hey every1! I know, I said I wasn't going to write more if there were no reviews, but I got 3! And besides, I'm on vacation until next week, so I might as well give you another chapter. Yippie! Anways, I'm going to revise the last chapter, to make it longer and with more action, so I hope you enjoy!

"Sesshomaru!" Soledad yelled before falling to the ground. The jewel shards instantly popped out of kagome's throat. Naraku scowled. _She isn't under my control! How could she have broken it in the first place?..._

''Now I can rip you to shreds, Naraku!'' Inuyasha yelled. ''Wind Scar!''A blast of energy soared toward Naraku, and when the effects of the attack had cleared, all that was left were a stack of destroyed trees.

''He escaped...'' Miroku said softly.

''You stupid mutt! You let him get away AGAIN!'' Kouga yelled. Inuyasha growled.

'' You're yelling at me!At least I was doing something, other than jumping out of the way!''

''I needed to take care of my woman!''

''You're woman! She doesn'teven like you, wolf.You--''

''Inuyasha, SIT!'' Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was flung onto the ground. Inuyasha growled again when he saw Kouga reach Kagome.

''I'm sorry Kagome, for letting that dirty mutt put you in such danger. I will always protect you.'' Kouga told her, grabbing her hand.

''Um... it's alright Kouga, I'm okay... don't worry about it.'' Kagome said uncomfortably.

''But you're my woman, and you shouldn't be with a stinky mutt like him.''

''Why you--'' Inuyasha started.

''Inuyasha, Sit.'' Kagome said as he was flung down again.

''Why the---''

''SIT!'' Thump.

'' I better leave, but I will get you soon. See ya later, Kagome.'' Kouga said as he speed off in a tornado.

''Why do you put up with that wolf?'' Inuyasha said as Kagome waved goodbye. She frowned.

''You think you're any better than him? You're just as immature!''

''Me? You're the one kissing up to him!''

'' Inuyasha!SIT! I'm going back to my own time!''

''OWW! Good riddance!'' he mumbled in the dirt.

''You'd think they'd actually stop fighting like this?'' Sango asked Miroku.

''No I don't really think so.'' Miroku answered.

00--00--00

''That woman annoys me.''

Naraku stared out the window again, the moon glowing in the midnight sky. All he could think about was Soledad after she was able to overpower his mind control. She was much stronger than he had thought. But the thing most was that she called out Sesshomaru's name before she broke his control. He wasn't even there.It had been hours before when they had barely escaped the Wind Scar, but it still pondered him how she could have so much power.

''She still loves him. How pathetic. She may be strong physically, but her emotions are pitiful. But as long as she still loves him, I can't control her...it has been a full moon cycle since she has been here, and she still doesn't know her power...but the only way I can make sure she will not use it agaisnt me is if she is truly mine...'' he smirked, his red eyes glimmering.

''And that can be arranged.''

00--00--00

Soledad wandered through the garden. All that as left there was the sadaura of death. It would usually bother her, but she wanted to be alone. She had been here for a few weeks, and just a while befroe, Naraku had controlled her into attempting to kill people she didn't even know! Not like she never did that before. She sighed heavily.

She missed everything outside. She missed the warm sunshine, or the steady beat of rain, even the disgusting insects. She missed her brother, her mother who always nagged and objected to things she did, and her father who bragged about her and agreed to anything she said, well mostly anyway. But she missed Sesshomaru...maybe even the most. Yes, he may be stubborn sometimes, or maybe arrogant and never showed emotion, but there was something there, there was a heart, a heart she and only she had found. She wanted no other to replace her. She smiled.

**Flashback**

_A seven year old Soledad jumped onto a man's lap. She looked at the man, her smile glowing like the afternoon sun. The man had high cheeckbones, tan skin, with a golden star placed on his forehead, with golden strips planted on his face. his eyes were a dark brown, always glistening, as if holding a secret of joy._

_''Papi, what is love?'' He looked down at her._

_''You really want to know chica?'' she nodded quickly and he laughed._

_''Many people have different definitions of what love is, Soledad, but this is mine. I think love is when you care about someone more than you care about yourself.''_

_''Wow...do you love me and mi hermano and mami?'' _

_''Yes, I really do. You all do.''_

_''But you would never replace us, right?''_

_''No never.''_

_''Alright.''_

_''Te amo.''_

_''Te amo.'' the young girl replied as she jumped off the man's lap and ran into the backyard._

**_End Flasback _**

Love... she did love Sesshomaru.

00--00--00

''So what is this Shikon Jewel power you were telling me about in the first place, Miroku?'' Inuyasha asked him. They were at Kaede's hut, after Kagme had left them and went back to her own time. They were all seated around a small fire, with the Tetsaiga placed right next to Inuyasha.

''Yeah, tell us about the power.'' Miroku sighed.

''This power is very rare and valuable, desired by both demons and humans. Once Midoriko died, this power was given to her relatives, and there are only a few descendants left since many were killed once they were found of the power. Like Kikyo and Kagome,they can see Shikon Shards, and sense them, and they can also purify and taint them. Not only that, but they can also place or extract Shikon shards into a human or demon's body.''

''So that's how that woman could take out the shard's in Kouga's legs.'' Sango said.

''Well how did that demon get it in the first place. If Midoriko was a human, how could she get it, she was a full blooded demon after all. I couldn't scent any human blood.'' Inuyasha asked.

''It is said a demon had gotten the power after being rejected by the Shikon Jewel, so she must be a descendant of the power.''

''And Naraku knew of her powers, then.''

''Yes, the way you can tell is if the person meditates and the violet aura of the Shikon Jewel surroundes the body of the person.'' Mirkou said.

''Feh. It doesn't seem like that is all. How come she blocked my Wind Scar attacks?''

''If the Shikon shard of jewel is near the area, they can use the power for themselves.'' Sango nodded.

''And because there was a bunch of Shikon Shards and her demonic strength, she could block them.'' Sango said.

''That's what I concluded.'' Miroku said.

''But why did she scream your brother's name?''

''Like I would know. She must know him or something. But I've never seen her before.'' Inuyasha said.

''I think we should find out how she knows him, or we might not get that lucky chance again.'' Mirkou said.

00--00--00

''Wench. I have something from Naraku, and I think it would be important to you.'' Kagura said, watching Soledad stare blanky at the sky. She turned around, her cheeks red from the cold. Kagura was wearing a blood red kimono, her pink fan held to cover half of her face, but not her flashing red eyes.

''What is it Kagura?'' Great. Another thing from Naraku. Like if that was what she really wanted now.

_He can't be setting me free, that would be impossible. _She took at deep breath.

_And yet, that's why it's called a fantasy, now isn't it?_

''Naraku is setting up an arranged marriage that will be held in one moon cycle.''

''And what does this have to do with me? It's his wedding!''

''But it's yours, too. You will be the bride.''

00--00--00

Hey every1! Left u on a cliffy! HAHA!Sorry i like cliffies...ne ways, if u didn't notice, the man was her dad, and here is the definitions for that small part.

Mi hermano-my brother

Chica-girl

Te amo- I love you, a sign of affection

Anyways, hoped you like the chappie, review and well... Happy Holidays and see ya later!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	20. Chapter 20: Oh Kami!

A/N: Hey Guys! I reached 50 reviews! YAY Throws confetti Anyways, I thank you all that have reviewed and stuck with me!Unfortunately, my vacation is ending and I'll only be able to review on the weekends like I usually do. : ( school sucks. But don't worry I'll still update every week! K, hope you guys enjoy Chapter 20 of 'Almost Perfect.'

Chapter 20: Oh Kami!

Almost Perfect

Review from Last Chapter

''You are the bride.'' Kagura said, holding up her fan to cover her smirk. It was hilarious to see her in shock.

_Not only will she be stuck with Naraku forever like I will, but see will never be able to experience freedom again. Why should she? At least she was free for some time, unlike me. Now she will recieve the same fate as I will... a fate without Sesshomaru! _Kagura thought. Soledad stared at her, like she was the most shocking thing she had ever seen.

''You mean... I am to be wed...by Naraku?'' she said, her voice getting softer by every word she said. Just after she had figured out she loved Sesshomaru and she wanted to be with him, she is to be wed by a man she hated ever since the day she met him?

''I guess you must be soooo happy.'' Soledad frowned.

''Does it look like I'm happy?'' she growled. She was trying to annoy her, and unfortunately, it was really working.

"Yes, it actually does. Now you're beginning to lift my mood.''

''You...you're lying. You must be lying. I could never believe you.''

"Well, you should. Oh yes, remind me not to disturb you on your wedding night!'' Soledad blushed, which made Kagura laugh as she walked out of the room. She could never imagine her letting him, touch her in ways such as that or even close to that! She groaned and placed her hands over her face.

_Oh Kami, why do you send these miserable events to me? I have done nothing wrong, except for distrusting my heart...I guess I really did something wrong. Besides, even if I love Sesshomaru, why would he want me, after I left him, and not explaining why? And I kind of know how much he hates hanyous or humans, so why wouldn't he hate people of mixed colors, even if they were full fledged demons?_

_What can I do?_

Soledad hears a soft shuffle of a person's feet drifting closer and closer into the room. She got up and saw Kanna there, her gray orb like eyes staring into her, as if knowing her every thought.

''Naraku-sama is requesting that you come into the dining room to speak to you.'' she said plainly. She looked at Soledad, seeing misery and annoyance plastered onto her face. She took a step foward, still staring at her.

''I must warn you, if you do not obey his commands, you will be punished." Soledad instantly thought of the slap he had gave her when she called him a half breed. ''A few others have tried to escape, but they have all been caught and have faced slow and painful deaths, human or demon. Remember this and you may live a long life, no matter how miserable it may be.'' Kanna told her, soon drifting out of the room. Soledad walked over to the closet and put on a grey kimono embriodered with a wolf on the back.

_Lonely, like I am and always will be, I suppose._ Soledad thought as she walked out of the room. She thought about what had happened, and what the future held for her. Her mother had always told her one thing every time when she thought she was in a horrible event: Whould you ever want what is happening to you hapen to another?

_I don't think I would want this fate given to any other person...but why can't this fate just vanish? Why can't I just warn myself when I was in the castle that I would stay there and tell him my secret? Even if it would be hard for me to tell him, at least I wouldn't be here right now, arranged to marry a man I depise. _After I while of thinking, she was already at the dining room door. Sighing, she pushed opened the doors. Naraku was there unfortunately for her. Instead of watching him, she just ignored him and sat there on her seat placed next to him. There were a few moments of akward silence until he grabbed her chin to make her look up at him.

''You're not the quiet type.'' he told her, still staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She glared at him.

''So what if I am? And how would you know?'' she said. She tried pulling her chin away, but he only grabbed it tighter. He smirked making her only glare at him even more.

_Why is he smirking, if he knows I hate him so much? _He just kept on smirking.

"I suppose you have found out about the wedding, if Kagura did what she was told to what she was told. Soledad just looked at him. _He knows I hate him, but why is he doing this?_

''Does this have to do with a certain Taiyoukai?'' she asked boldly. He looked a little surprised for a second but he collected himself quickly.

''This is because of reasons I only know.'' _It is because of him. They must be enemies, using me as a win for him. I mean why---_

''Kiss me.'' Before she could finish her thought, she heard him. _Kiss him? I would never touch you!_ ''To celebrate our wedding.'' She just stared at him.

_If you do not obey his commands, you will be punished. _

_I couldn't though, no matter how much he punishes me._ she thought. His smirk vanished, his eyes beginning to flare.

''Kiss me.'' he said, a little more fiercely. When he got no answer, he grabbed her chin tighter than ever before.

_No matter how much I punsh her, she will still disobey me, so why don't I just use something so precious she will do anything for it?_

''Kiss me, or your little Taiyoukai will recieve a horrible death, and all because of you.'' her eyes jumped open.

''You could never kill him. He's too strong for you.''

''Oh, but I can. I have killed many demons like him. to me it will be like killing an insect.'' he looked at her, her eyes falling to the ground.

''Now, kiss me... or **he** will pay the price.'' he told her.

_If I don't he will surely kill him, even if I don't know his powers._ She forced herself to place her lips upon his. They were as cold as ice, but when she was going to pull away, she felt his hand pressed agaisnt her curls. She looked at him, his eyes closed. She would rather have his eyes closed than have him staring at her. The kiss got deeper, a tear waiting to slide down her cheek. She felt his other hand around her waist, the tear finally sliding down. Now she was frozen. she wanted to pull him away but she was frozen. He finally pushed her down on the seat, his weight on top of hers. She finally found strength and pushed him off and ran, not caring what he would do. she couldn't take enough of this. Sesshomaru never touched her like that and he thought he could just do that! she thanked Kami for giving her strength to push him off, because she didn't want to know what would have happened if she didn't.

00--00--00

''I'm not going in there!'' Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku had forced him to come along with them to tell Sesshoamaru about what had happened with that girl. She was strnge, even if she was under control. Light brown skin? He had never seen anyone or anything like that. One thing was for sure, she did have something to do with Sesshomaru.

''Fine. I'll go in then.'' Sango said as she reached the doors.

''Halt! Who enters the castle of Lord Sesshomaru?'' A large demon growled. He towered Sango by at least two feet, with large shoulders and sharp teeth erupting from his mouth.

''I am here to see Lord Sesshomaru.'' he looked her in the eye.

''Why would Lord Sesshomaru want to see a pitiful human like you. If you haven't heard, Lord Sesshomaru depises humans!''

''I know that. I have some news to give him.'' he looked at her.

''All right. Souko, watch this human, and if she tries to use her weapon, destroy her.'' A cat demon in armor walked over to her. He had green piercing eyes and red hair put in a low ponytail, with a sword strapped to his hip. He had regular bone structure, with thin wiry lips. He glared at Sango, who gave him a glare back. When Miroku and Inuyasha stepped foward, the guard stepped foward.

''Only she will pass.''

''What! We are companions ---'' Miroku said.

''I don't care is she is your lover! Only she will pass.''

''Why you little--'' Inuyasha started, looking at the man straight in the eye.

''Inuyasha!''

''What! Can't you see I'm going to teach him a lesson!'' he growled.

''You pathetic halfbreed! Move or you will be slain!'' the guard bellowed, drawing a large sword. Sango stepped in front of them.

''Inuyasha, don't get yourself killed over stupid reasons. I'll go and tell Lord Sesshomaru myself. Just wait for me over here, okay?'' Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled the Tetsaiga down.

''She is right, Inuyasha. As long as one of us tells him, we'll at least tell him.'' Inuyasha put the Tetsaiga in the sheath.

''Fine.'' Sango stared for a second before following the cat demon over into the castle. After twists and turns, they reached a large wooden door.

''Lord Sesshomaru is usually here in his study.'' the demon said. He knocked on the door, listening to hear Sesshomaru's voice. suddenly the door opened. Sesshomaru stared at Sango.

_She traveles with Inuyasha...why is one of my guards bringing this filthy human into my castle. _he thought.

''Sesshomaru-sama, this human--''

''I have a name you know.''

''Quiet wench.'' Sesshomaru said.

''This human has requested to see you. She says she has news.''

''What news?'' he asked Sango. She took a breath.

''Inuyasha and I with the rest of us hadwent to Naraku's castle to battle him. Instead of him battling us, he used a dog demon woman he controlled to fight us, she had an amazing power, but before she could defeat us...she called out your name for some reason. We were trying to find out if she had something to do with you at all.'' Sango said. Sesshomaru held his mask on.

_Could it be?_

''You are dismissed, Souko.'' the guard bowed and left. Sesshomaru stared at her.

''What did this woman look like?''

''Well, she had long curly hair, a marking of the sun and a star in the middle on her forehead, slim, and the weirdest thing of all was that she had light brown skin.'' Sango described.

''Well, she has nothing to do with me. Now if you excuse me, I have more important matters to attend. He slammed the door in her face, Sango fuming.

''The ba-''

''I can hear you.'' Sesshomaru called out. She sighed and left with Souko.

''What did he say?'' Miroku said when she got out of the castle.

''That was fast." Inuyasha said, lying on a branch of a tree.

''He said he had nothing to do with her. Let's go, guys.''

''Told you it was a waste of time.'' Inuyasha said as they started to walk off.

00--00--00

''So she is at Naraku's castle...'' Sesshomaru said. He rubbed his temples. ''I shouldn't go to her, she didn't care anyway. She seduced me into thinking she loved me.''

_But what if she didn't try to... what if she actually cared for you...or maybe even ...love?_

''I'm not going to go and try to get her back. she isn't going to make me weak again... I'll find someone else...Jaken.'' Sesshomaru said. Jaken scurried into the room.

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?'' he croaked.

''Go and find another girl.''

''But Lord Sesshomaru... It'll be impossible to find one in--''

''I don't care. Just go and find another, unless you want your head on a plaque.'' Jaken gulped.

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! I will go find another!'' Jaken said as he scurried off. Sesshomaru sighed.

_I have GOT to forget about her._

00--00--00

''How dare she disrespect me!'' Naraku yelled, throwing a vase into a wall. The fragile vase broke and shattered into a million little pieces. Kagura came into the room.

''Upset, aren't you Naraku?'' she asked him.

''Just go and pick it up, unless you want to be punished.'' Kagura glared at him and began picking up the pieces, a soft wind blowing them up into the air.

_Soon... Once soledad is my wife, I will make her an obedient one...unless she wants to see her **beloved** dead in front of her eyes. Just one month and see will be mine. _Naraku thought.

00--00--00

Soledad woke up on a pillow full of tears. She had to find a way to escape. No way was Sesshoamru ever going to find out she was here, or save her for that matter! Besides, why would he? There was no hope for her. The only thing she could look foward to was a marriage and a long miserable life. January 14. today was exactly a month before she had to wed Naraku.

_I better keep track of the date if I'm ever going to escape. I could never imagine Naraku kissing me ever again, or anything beyond that for that matter! _

If only Sesshomaru knew how she felt, maybe then she would have a chance.

00--00--00

K, guys that's the last Chapter before weekend updates start again. If I could, I would definetly update every other day! But school is in the way and I can't do that. But at least I got 3 chapters in! Hope you review and see ya!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	21. Chapter 21:Decisions

Chapter 21: Decisions

Almost Perfect

A/N: Hey guys! I'm kinda dissapointed, cause I had about 40 hits, which was dissapointing in the first place, but I only got 1 review! So now I'm going to set up a goal. I would like a total of at least 5 reviews before I update again. Sorry guys, but I really feel as if no one is reviewing. Anways to the story!

Soledad's POV

January 17th.

It's been three days since I found out about the 'wonderful wedding' as Kagura called it.

Some great news.

Well, since I pushed Naraku off of me when he kissed me he was pissed already. But then he tried doing it AGAIN by threatening me again. so of course, I was going to push him off if I thought enough was enough. and the last straw was when he was rubbing up my leg. I pushed him off. And he grabbed me by my arm, his eyes flaring. So I did what came to me.

I kicked him in the crotch.

BAD IDEA. And because of that, I'm now in the dungeon. I look around, trying to see anything or anyone I can find to help me. I remember the figure sprawled on the floor I had seen a few weeks ago and look over to my right. I see the figure moving, chocolate brown eyes staring at me void of life whatsoever. I stare at him for a few seconds.

''Hello, are you okay?'' I whisper. I want to make sure. Maybe they could help me.

''Yeah, I guess I am...who are you?'' I figure it's a boy, and I see his eyes elevate in the darkness, chains rattling.

''Soledad.''

''Kohaku.''

---000---000---

''So you say you can't remember things?'' Soledad asked him.It had been about an hour or two of them talking to eachother. He asked where she was from, she asked how come he was here. But the thing was, he couldn't remember.

''I know I had a life before, but everytime I forget, the last thing I see is that man, Naraku.'' Kohaku said.

''You don't have any family?''

''No, not that I can remember. Do you have any family?'' he asked.

''No, actually they all died...'' Soledad said.

''I'm sor--''

''Don't be. You didn't mean to.'' Soledad saw him smile when the door opened and footsteps were coming down the stairs.

''Get up, Kohaku. Naraku wants you out of the dungeon.'' Kagura hissed. She forcefully got him up.

''Don't do that to him. He's just a boy!'' Soledad told her. Kagura looked at her.

''Don't tell me what to do when you're the one down here.''

''You shouldn't be telling me things if you've proabably been down here multiple times!''

''You--''

''Kagura, shut up.'' Someone hissed. Soledad instantly knew who it was. Naraku came down the steps, glaring at Kagura. ''I tell you to do one thing and you're here arguing!''

''I di--''

''What did I just tell you?'' he came over and slapped Kagura. Her face was in awe for a second. ''If you can't not do simple tasks, then you will be in the place Soledad is in right now for two times as long. Now, get Kohaku out of the castle and Soledad out of those chains. Do I make myself clear?'' The only response from Kagura was a glare as he walked out of the dungeon. Kagura mumbled curses while getting Soledad out and once she finished left Soledad there.

''Thank god I know where the exit is.'' Soledad said as she got up and left the dungeon.

_'A few other have tried to escape, but they have all been caught and have faced slow and painful deaths, human or demon.' _she rememebered what Kanna had said. But there was no way that she was going to stay here forever.

---000---000---

''Find another one.''

''But Lord Sesshomaru! We can not find anyone else. We have traveled desperately for three days and we have only found these three!''

''I don't care if you risked your life to find one. I want you to find another.'' Sesshomaru looked at the three girls. One was already rejected because she was human, and she was just plain. Another was a wolf demon, with raven hair down to her waist and sky blue eyes, high cheekbones and about six feet tall. But the thing was she wouldn't stop following him for the past hour. She was more like a little puppy than a woman. The last one had pale skin, light brown hair up to her shoulders and green eyes. She looked sick, as if she was starving herself, and Sesshomaru was convinced she was because she didn't eat anything since she came here. He was just about through with this. He needed to fins someone before one moon cycle or his lands would be taken away from him and given to Inuyasha, proabably. And there was NO way he was going to give the lands to that halfbreed.

_I wonder what she's thinking about now?_ Sesshoamru thought. The wolf demon came into the room.

''I thank you Sesshomaru-sama for even thinking about me as a choice as Lady of the Western Lands.'' she went down on her knees. ''I will do anything for you.'' she told him, kneeling down.

_This is getting ridiculous._

''You don't need to do this.''

''I believe I should. Not many are able to be in your presence.''

_She's kissing up to me. Pathetic. She might as well be a human the way she acts_.

''Expect my presence there at dinner in an hour.''

''Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!'' she said as she walked out the room.

_Well I'm not going to be there at dinner today. I don't even know her name and she's kneeling on the floor for me. She's proabably kill herself for me...actually, that isn't a very bad idea..._

---000---000---

_Wonder what he's doing now?_ Soledad thought as she watched the sun fall under the horizon. Thankfully she had not seen Naraku or Kagura after getting out of the dungeon. She had seen Kanna drifting in and out of the hallway like she always does. But she did see a large arrangement of flowers in one of the largest rooms of the castle. Probably for the wedding. She used to like weddings and preparing for them, but this was one she wanted to stay away from her as long as possible. she thought about how Kanna drifted around all day.

_It's like she looking for something that she knows she cannot reach. It cannot be freedom, because she is not like Kagura who depsises Naraku. She is his own obedient servant. Something I hope I will never become to him._ she stared out at the orange sphere drifting away

_Sometimes I wish I did know what it is like to be free every day. I didn't pay attention to how fortunate I was . But I have to get out and see Sesshomaru one nmore time, even if he hates my guts now. I just have to..._

Hey guys! that's Chapter 21! I know, it's short, but I won't update again until I have at least 5 reviews, unless you don't want to find out what hapens next, because I have some ideas...

Alright I'll see you later and review!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	22. Chapter 22: What happened to me?

A/N: Hey guys! Does happy dance around the room I got my five reviews! YAY! Spins around in chair... and falls off Anyways I'm really happy that you all decided to review1 It really means alot to me... seriously. Anyways, I'm kinda at a writer's block, so if you don't like the chapters after a while, I'm really really sorry! I just want to update for you guys cause I know how annoying it is when there is a story you like and the author doesn't update! (I've been waiting 4 months for a story to be updated)! And two, I lost my editor :( She transferred to a different school. But I think I could do this on my own, even if there is a whole bunch of mistakes. Anway, I better shut up and write the story, now shouldn't I? Alright, to the story!

Chapter 22: What happened to me?

Almost Perfect

Soledad's POV

January 22.

The dreaded day is getting closer. Kagura has been grinning at me, and telling me the tailor is supposed to come any day now. But the tailor only means I will be stuck here. Like I want that to happen!

I plop onto the bed, staring at nothing in particular, just really thinking. Would Sesshomaru really care if he knew I was here. What is somehow, he did know? did he not care, or maybe he was going to come? Slim chance, but...there's hope for that.

''What are you doing?'' I hear a deep voice ask. I sigh. I would have to be deaf and blind at the same time to not know that it was him. I get up and kneel on the bed. I wasn't going to go near him. Not now, not ever. He proabably expects me to come and walk over to him and do everything I say like a sick puppy since he sent me to the dungeon. To my surprise, I feel his arm slink around my waist, and I tense up.

''What is it?'' I ask him. I see his eyes flaring for desire as he smirks.

''The day is getting closer and closer as each day ends.'' he says. _Oh, isn't that SOOO GREAT!_ I think sarcastically. I notice his arm is still slinked around my waist lazily. I just sit there. If I what I really want to say, I'd be in that dungeon again, just getting pissed off at him again.

Guess it's just a lose-lose situation for me.

''Why are you here? You never come to my room.'' _Not like I'd want you to be here..._ he put both his arms around my waist.

''To inform you of something, that would benefit us.'' _What would help me was if you were on the floor dead, instead of touching me. _I thought.

''Of what, unless it has to be a secret only you know.'' I said sarcastically. I could feel his wavy hair touching mine, his breath next to my ear.

''Of your bedroom.''

''What of it?'' I was really uncomfortable. _Why the heck am I letting him do this? I would have never let him touch me this way a few weeks ago...am I becoming weak? Am I just letting him do this because I don't care... am I becoming Naraku's obedient wife, the little sick puppy I never thought I would ever become?_ He pushed me closer to him. Usually, I would've punched someone who would try this, but I couldn't.

_Am I afraid of him? Of what he can do? But he is the first I have truly feared, and he is a halfbreed!...I suppose I fear him because I do not know what he can actually do, but if he has so many enemies, he must be strong... _

''You're bedroom will be the same room as mine.'' He chuckled when he saw my eyes pop open.

''What do you mean, I'm going to share the same room with you!'' I started to freak out and pull away. No way is this happening!

''Isn't it obvious what I explained?''

''Yes, but--''

''You will move in in three days.'' he said as he left the room. I pace back in forth in my room.

_I have to stay in the same bed as him? EARLIER FROM THE WEDDING! And to think that I was worried about the wedding before all this! _I think frantically.

I rubbed my temples._ This is sooo not a good day for me._

---0---0---0---

_This is a waste of my time._

sesshomaru looked at the large amount of paper scattered around his desk and growled softly. It wasn't the paperwork that bothered him. He was always annoyed by that. It was just the three girls. They wouldn't SHUT UP. Sesshomaru listened for a few secons to see if he could hear the footsteps of his servant. He growled again, but heard Souko's footsteps silently patrolling the hallway.

''Souko.'' he called out. the guard stepped into the room and bowed.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. What may I do for you?''

''Escort the three girls back to their villages.'' Souko looked at him strangely.

''But, Sesshomaru-sama, they have only been here--''

''I don't care if they have been here for a second. Escort them to their villages, or I will have your head on a plaque.'' he snapped. Souko gulped. He knew the Lord was serious when he made threats like that.

''Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.'' the guard opened the door to leave.

''Wait, one more thing.'' Sesshomaru told him. Souko looked over to him. ''Get Ah-Un ready. I have to travel somewhere.''

''Yes, sire.'' Souko nodded as he walked out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed.

_That wench better be right, or else I will slice her throat open for wasting my time._ Sesshomaru thought as he walked over to the main entrance to wait for Ah-Un.

---0---0--0---

Soledad walked over the hot springs. She was stressed out, and the only thing that might even relax her a bit was to take a hot bath. She slipped her toe into the steaming water. It was hot, but not burning to the touch. She undressed and sank into the warm soothing water. She dunked her head into the water and held her breath.

_Maybe if I don't go back up for air, I will drown myself to death. Maybe it will be better than what is expected in the future for me... _she shook the thought out of her head and went up to the surface to take a deep breath of air. She began washing her hair.

_Wonder what Sesshomaru's doing now?_

_Is he maybe even...thinking about me?_

---0---0---0---

Sesshomaru rode the large two headed dragon lazily. If Inuyasha found Naraku's palace, it was proabaly near the area. It would proabably take two or three days.

_Proabably took Inuyasha a week or two, the idiotic half breed._ he thought. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see her again. He wanted to see Soledad again. even though she rejected him and left him. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He couldn't figure out why he wanted to just find a glimpse of her, even hear her voice even if it only one more time.

_Is this what humans call...love? _he rolled his eyes.

_Like I would ever fall for a feeling like that... Only half breeds and humans have this emotion...to feel complete, so they say. Hmph. Such a stupid idea for me to think about it. _After he didn't feel like he wasn't really meaning it, he growled.

Why was it so hard for him to forget about her?

_She is a hybrid! She is just like half breeds! It would disgrace the Western Lands to have a brown skinned heir to the throne. MY throne! _he thought.

Sighing, he watched as the orange, and pink sky began to fade away with the sun.

_So then...why are you trying to find her?_

---0---0---0---

Ok, guys! that's chapter 22! I really hoped you liked it, even if it was pretty short! But I might have another chapter this weekend up my sleeve if some people review. HINT HINT anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter and I'll see you guys later!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	23. Chapter 23:Escape

A/N: Hey everybody! I decided to update again cause I know that I would love it if a author did this, so I'm going to do it for you! Yay for me! I gave you guys this chapter obviously, so I hope you like it, and please please don't forget to review! Alright, now to the story...

Chapter 23: Escape

Almost Perfect

Only two days... Soledad thought as she looked out into the morning sky. The wind slashed through her face like a knive, but she didn't really care anymore. She just wanted to see him again. And that him was not Naraku at all! she walked around the castle. She was sure Kagura had found out about her moving in with Naraku, because she kept on holding her fan up to face, meaning she was proabably trying hide a smirk everytime Soledad was near her. She sighed. Couldn't anyone help her? Couldn't ...Sesshomaru, perhaps, come and save her before it's too late?

---0---0---0---

It was as chilly as ever that morning. Sesshomaru made sure that he was going to be there in two days. He caught a strong scent of Naraku last night, and he was guiding Ah-Un by the scent.

_If I stay to where I scent him, I might be able to get ther before nightfall..._

---0---0---0---

''Kagura, come here.'' Naraku called out. Kagura swept into the room to find that Kanna was inside the room, her mirror glowing and showing a image of someone.

''I think you are familiar with this person.'' Naraku said to her. Kagura looked intot he mirror and saw a man on a two headed dragon.

_Sesshomaru!_ she thought to herself.

''I know you know him, and I know he is coming back to find a certain someone.'' The image turned into a picture of Soledad, wandering around the dining room, a deep sadness in her eyes. ''I am planning to go throught my ' moon cycle.''' Naraku started to say. He looked over to Kagura. ''If he makes it past the large group of demons, I want you to make sure he will not take Soledad away from me. Do you understand?'' he held out her heart, and she glared at him.

_If you had never had that, I would be free from you!_

''I know that there is a great chance that you would disobey me, but I also think that there would be a large chance that you wouldn't or else, you know what I could do to you, now don't you?'' All he got as a response form Kagura was a glare. ''You are dismissed, both of you.'' Kanna and Kagura walked out og the room. Kanna looked at her younger sister cursing under her breath.

''Kagura, you do know what he would do, so why is it that you resist him? Please, don't cause yourself to be punished over and over again.'' Kanna said, drifting silently away from Kagura.

''I'm sorry, Kanna, but I can't do that. I don't think I could ever surrender myself to him.'' Kagura whispered to herself.

---0---0---0---

The sun had fallen and it was night. The only thing that made a sound was the harsh air swirling around. the maisma wasn't too strong, and he had already defeated the army of demons with Tojikin. And Ah-Un was in hiding behind the large group of trees.

_Now, where can I find her? _Sesshomaru said, silently walking through the front of the castle. His eyes were the only thing anyone could see now, but that didn't matter. He went down the hallway, wondering what was going on.

_I don't smell Narkau, he must be in hiding ...somewhere in the castle._ He quickly peered through the doors until he finally found a person sleeping on a bed. He opened the door and silently went over to the form. Chocolate brown eyes popped open in surprise.

''Sess...Sesshomaru?''

---0---0---0--

Naraku was in his usual secret room, placing a barrier around the room, so not even Inuyasha could come around. not like he would ever come around thinking the castle was still here, the fool. Naraku began disembling the parts and choosing which he would need or not. He smirked. He sensed that Sesshoamru was in the castle.

''Kagura, you better not fail me, or you will pay the price. I do not break my promises in such ways.''

---0---0---0---

Her red eyes were searching for any sight of a demon in the castle. Even though she was supposed to exterminate the Lord of the West, she felt as if she couldn't. The only reasons why she was doing this was to see Sesshomaru again and to also keep Soledad away from him. She was determined to make him hers, and only hers.

---0---0---0---

''Come. We must hurry and get out of here?'' Sesshomaru whispered. Soledad was still confused.

''How did you--''

''I got a little help from someone and knew you were at Narkau's castle. I just followed his scent to find you.''

''Oh...'' she was surprised at this. He came all this way just to find her? She nodded and quickly got out of the bed. Her arm was grabbed by Sesshomaru's as she lead him down the hallways silently.

_Almost there...we are almost out the passageway and..._ Soledad thought.

''What are you two lovebirds doing around at the middle of the night?'' she heard someone say behind them.

_Kagura... _Soledad thought as she turned around and saw the witch demon, with her fan held up to her face.

_How will we escape now?_

---0---0---0---

Hey guys that's the Twenty third chapter! Sorry it was so short, but at least I got you another chapter! Thanks for the three reviews that came in ine just one day! It wasn't as much as the other chapter, but I got reviews! Anyways, I'll update next week, promise, and...I hoped you enjoyed! Review!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	24. Chapter 24: Consequences

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy today, so I am giving you guys two chapters for the weekend! YAY! Hope you guys enjoy the first one, because the other is coming either today or tomorrow!

Almost Perfect

Chapter 25: Consequences

_Great. kagura, the person I just wanted to see._ Soledad thought sarcastically. _She must've known that Sesshomaru was coming around tonight._ She bit her lip. _Now how_ _are we supposed to get out of here?_

"Now, I don't think that you two were going to try and escape?'' Kagura said, her red eyes darting toward Soledad. Soledad glared back. _I'm not going to seem upset to_ _make her happier than she already is...she's proabably do this just to impress Sesshomaru_. Soledad thought. Kagura smirked, not even bothering to hide her smirk. She looked over to Sesshomaru, his cold expression plastered onto his face as usual. Kagura frowned, noticing that Sesshomaru's hand was intertwined with Soledad.

_He still cares about her!_ She thought angrily.

"I'm sooo sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but you two are not going to be leaving without the other.'' she said, directing the comment towards Sesshomaru.

''Hmph. If you haven't noticed, I don't follow orders, unlike you do with Naraku.'' he countered. Kagura frowned. _Touche._

''Like you would acutally know. All I need to do is tell you that you're not going to be leaving with her.'' She smirked at Soledad. Soledad sighed.

''Sesshomaru, if you and Kagura are going to keep on arguing on whether or not I leave, then I should just stay her. I am sorry you had to travel so far, but I don't think it's right if I don't do anything about this situation.'' she let go of Sesshomaru's hand. She took another deep breath.

_I don't want to stay here, and I know I want to go with him, but there is no possible way that I will leave with him, especially with Kagura deciding._ Soledad thought_. I should've have known that not everything you wish for will come true._

''I saw you again, and that's what I truly wanted. I will always remember you. Just please promise me something...don't forget about me.'' Soledad told him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. Sesshomaru just stared at her. Soledad looked at Kagura, with a small amount of shock on her face.

''Don't worry, Kagura. I'll just go back into the castle.'' Soledad told her, smiling. Kagura looked at her suspiciously. She was smiling, but she wasn't happy at all. It was kind of a smile of sorrow. Kagura ignored it, it wasn't like she actually cared. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, smiling in victory, until she saw a glint of sadness in his eyes before it vanished completly. Kagura frowned.

_Damn this guilt!_ she thought. She sighed.

_If you truly did love him...you would want him to be happy._

"Soledad.'' she called out. Soledad turned in the response of her name.

_Now what does Kagura want? To toture me even more?_ Soledad thought.

"Go with him. go with Sesshomaru.'' Kagura told her, as if it hurt her a little to say it.

''What?''

''Did I stutter?'' Soledad smiled.

_Maybe Kagura is really serious?_ Soledad walked over to Kagura.

''But what about Naraku? Wouldn't you punish you if he found out that I was gone because you let me leave?''

''Don't worry about him, fool. Now, go before I change my mind and send you back.'' she said annoyed. Soledad nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru, grabbing his hand. Sesshomaru looked over to Kagura, who just stared back at him. Then he turned around and started to leave in the direction he came from with Soledad. Kagura sighed.

_Naraku surely wuoldn't be happy of this..._she thought as she went back into the castle. but she didn't notice that her older sister was watching watching what had happened.

_Oh, Kagura, why do you put yourself in this pain just for one man you will never be able to be with?_

---0---0---0---

"Kanna. Come in here.'' Naraku commanded. The pale girl glided into the room at his command, into the complete darkness. Only Kanna was able to get into the room, even with the strong barrier, because she was the only obedient one, and the only one he could trust that would not try to kill him, unlike Kagura.

"Since I believe that you were there when I told your younger sister to make sure a certain someone would be able to get Soledad, I want to make sure she has kept her end of the bargain. Kanna, show me Soledad.'' Kanna hesitated for a split second, but then the mirror glowed through the pitch black to show the image of Soledad holding Sesshomaru arm as they ran away from the castle. Naraku snarled.

''You are dismissed, Kanna.'' he told her, hearing her drift out of the room.

_Damn her..._ he thought angrily. He then smirked.

_You knew what would happen, and yet you still betray me._ He held out her heart.

_And since you didn't keep your promise, I guess I won't keep mine..._

---0---0---0---

''Kagura.'' a monotone voice whispered.

''What is it?'' Kagura asked her. Naraku proabably sent her to check on me.

''I am not here because of Naraku's commands.'' Kagura's eyebrow arched.

"Then what are you here for, then?''

''I wanted to warn you that Naraku knows what you did.''

''Big surprise.''

''Why do you do this?''

''Do what?''

''Why do you suffer, why do you resist, for him?'' When Kagura didn't answer, she continued. ''Why do you do these things when you know you will be hurt, just for Sesshomaru.''

''You wouldn't understand. You would never know what love is.''

''Love? That is all you can answer with? It's a human emotion you should just get rid of.'' Kanna said, surprising Kagura. She turned to see her sister but she had alreay dissapeared.

_You just wouldn't understand Kanna, ...sometimes you have to take risks to find the one thing that makes you feel complete_. Kagura thought sadly. She felt a sharp pain.

Oh joy, the pain begins.

---0---0---0---

''Do you think that she is alright?''

''Who?''

''You know, Kagura? I feel bad for her now. I know what Naraku does to her when she doesn't follow instructions.'' Soledad told him, pushing herself onto Ah-Un.

''Why would you care?''

''What do you mean?''

''There was a tension between you two. you proabably hated eachother.''

''But that does not mean she isn't a person. Just because I didn't like her doesn't mean I don't show sympathy. Sometimes you have to have a heart, even when you have to have to show it to someone you despise, you know?'' Soledad told him. Sesshoamru didn't answer her as he Ah-Un started to fly off into the sky.

_I don't think we're going to be talking too much on this trip_. Soledad thought as she watched the sun begin to come up.

---0---0---0---

Ok guys, that's chapter 24! I hoped you like it! Next chapter coming up really soon! See ya!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	25. Chapter 25: The Three Words

A/N: Hey guys! Like I told you, the chapter was going to come up soon, so here it is! I bet you guys didn't think it was coming this fast! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, but don't forget to review! I won't update again until I get 5, because I gave you guys two chapters, so if you want to find out what happens next, review and hope 4 others will!

Almost Perfect

Chapter 25:The Three words

"Stupid woman! I knew you would betray me!'' Naraku hissed, venom dripping in every word he said. He grabbed Kagura and slammed her agaisnt the wall harshly. He leaned over to Kagura's face. ''Do you know what this means!' he said shaking her. She didn't answer, and as a result Naraku slammed heragainst the wall again. Kagura winced in pain. ''You have ruined my plan, all for Sesshomaru, didn't you?''

''Why would you care, you bastard!'' she yelled back. He slapped her violently.

'' I knew it, and I will make sure you never see him again!'' he said, grabbing her heart. Kagura's eyes popped open because she knew she was going to be on the floor in pain. He clenched her heart into a fist and Kagura writhed to the floor. she glared at him, her ruby eyes flaring.

''I hate you.''

''I don't care if you hate me! You will be my obedient servant!'' he said to her, clutching her heart and squeezing it over and over. Kagura moaned in pain. _Maybe if he does this enough, I will die. I will be free then._ She expected him to squeeze her heart again but saw he had left the room, hearing vases and such crash into walls in nearby rooms. She slowly picked herself up, panting heavily. How she hated him, how much he knew. But it wasn't like he actually cared.She scoffed at the idea of being Naraku's obedient servant. _Kanna could have given up her_ _soul to him, but I will not. I am the wind and I will be free. _she thought to herself. She looked at herself in a mirror. There was a red mark decorated across her pale skin that would proabably go away in an hour or two. But she had bruises up and down her arm from being slammed onto the wall and him grabbing her so hard. She sighed. Those markings, however, would take a few days to vanish. She saw Kanna drifting around the hallways. She had proabably heard what had happened.

_"It's a human emotion you should just get rid of."_

Then she thought of Sesshomaru. How she longed to be with him. Instead, she let Soledad be with him. She hated the fact Soledad was free again with the man she longed for. She did not deserve to be free and with Sesshomaru!And yet, even though she would never say it...she would rather have Sesshomaru happy with someone else instead of being unhappy if she had the chance to make him happy. _Just please remember me, Sesshomaru, for I will never see you again._

---0---0---0---

Ah-Un glided across the blue afternoon sky as Sesshomaru and Soledad were perched on the two headed dragon. They had been silent for the four hour ride, with many more hours to go. Soledad looked at the back of the other dog demon, his pale moon hair wisping across his face. She thought of talking to him, but it had been a month and she didn't have any idea on what to start with. Soledad was surprised a little when she saw Sesshomaru's head jerk over to her direction, his sun kissed eyes staring into her brown. She smiled nervously, which instantly made her feel foolish. Why did she feel so nervous around him now? She had been waiting to see him again and all she could do was smile? She saw him look away from her. She took a deep breath and asked him.

''Why did you...come for me?'' Soledad asked him. He looked back over to her.

''I saw you were in trouble.'' he said simply, but before he could look away again, she grabbed his arm gently.

''But after all this time, and I had left...and you came for me?'' he didn't answer. She shifted around a bit. ''I guess I should explain why...''

''Why what?''

''Why I had left...it was not anything about you...''

''Then what was it then? It would be strange for someone to leave another if there was nothing wrong with one of them.'' he said simply.

''It's just that...''

''What was it?'' he interrupted her. He was turned around and staring at her with no emotion on his face. She took another deep breath. She knew if she didn't tell him, there could never be anything between them, but she couldn't she just couldn't do it...

"It was something that happened in the past and had nothing to do with you and I shouldn't have let that get in the way...It's because...''

''WHAT.'' he said loudly. She put her head down in shame.

''I was used, okay!'' she said angrily.

''You...mean...'' Soledad sighed, her voice trembling.

''I was...raped, yes... and it happened a few years ago, and I have not been able to tell anyone ever since then, not even my own parents, because the person was a friend of my father's. But theyare now dead...I didn't tell you because I felt if I did, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore, and I wanted to be with you at any cost... but since you knowyou can drop me off anywhere you would like.'' She said, feeling a tear about to slide down her cheek.

Sesshomaru couldn't counter anything back to say to her. _She was raped..._ he only thought, the three words drifting through his head over and over again. If she said no one knew, surely no one knew at all, and no one could have the power to disgrace the Western Lands with a mate who had been claimed. He noticed the tear that slid down her cheek, a crystal glistening in the sun.

_If you truly loved her...you would forgive her for not telling you..._ he thought. Soledad felt a claw gently push her chin up to make her look at him.

''If I had dropped you anywhere, I don't think I could forgive myself, especially if I had the chance to have you with me.'' she smiled weakly.

_He actually does care about me._ she thought. She felt his warm lips touch her own. She had wanted to kiss him for so long. Quickly the kiss became more passionate, while Sesshomaru's hand cradled her neck. They broke apart, Soledad smiling at him.

''I love you.'' Soledad's eyes popped open. She would never think Sesshomaru would say that to her, not even in a million years. Or see him smile, not smirk.

''Do you really...mean that?''

''Yes, I...do.'' she kissed him again. Everything was starting to go right.

---0---0---0---

Soledad watched the orange and red flames flicker at the campsite. The moon was full, it's white color contrast to the midnight blue sky. She looked over to Ah-Un, where both of the heads were laid down on the soft grass. They had been traveling for a whole day, and it had only been a few hours since Soledad had found that Sesshomaru truly loved her, and had told her ever since she had left. It seemed so important, since she had the weight lifted off her shoulders ever since sher had told him her secret, and it did not stand as an obstacle between them. She angled her neck to lay on Sesshomaru's shoulder, as he wrapped her arm around her right shoulder. (Awwww!) She looked up at him, his eyes staring at the large fire.

''What will we do? I know Naraku proabably knows very well now that I am not there anymore.''

''I will make sure that you will be safe. I will fight him on my own.''

''No, I want to help you in anyway I can. I know you can defeat him on your own, but I don't want anything to happen to you.''

''No.'' Soledad was about to argue, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. ''I don't want to lose you to him.'' Soledad stared in disbelief. Most people would have said alright, but he truly cared if he didn't want her to get hurt. ''I want to protect you from everything. Even if I couldn't protect you in the past...I will make sure nothing will happen to you from now on.'' Soledad closed her eyes and listened to the fire crackling and snapping. She was so relieved that she was in the embrace of Sesshoamru rather than Naraku's.

---0---0---0---

Naraku stared out at the pale moon. Kagura had disobeyed him, once again. He had already almost killed her and he had sent her into the dungeon, but he wasn't satisfied. He thought for a while.He was either going to get Soledad back, or no one will. And he would definetly make sure of that.

---0---0---0---

''We're almost there.'' Sesshomaru told Soledad, seeing the castle come into view. Soledad sighed in relief. She felt like the castle was her home now. But it was unusually quiet for the two of them ever since they had started traveling again.

_I wonder what going on with him? Maybe he was just lying about loving me? _Soledad thought. The guards opened up the gates once they saw Ah-Un. Ah-Un gently swooped down into the castle. Sesshomaru held out his hand to help Soledad get down. As soon as she got down, he just walked away.

_What did I do wrong? _she sighed and went over to her room. As soon as she sat down, Jaken came into the room.

''Lord Sesshomaru would like to see you in the garden.'' Jaken told. ''Don't waste anytime, or else Lord Sesshomaru will have my head!''

''And that's a bad thing?''

''You-!'' she grabbed him by the throat, her claw ready to slice his throat.

''Say one more thing, and I might kill you before he does.'' Jaken gulped as he was dropped to the ground and left the room. Soledad laughed. He was still afraid of her after all. she went into the closet, finding her kimono's were still there, and she put on a lavender kimono, with a small bird sewn into the delicate fabric. She traveled down the long hallways until she reached the large garden. She gasped.

Instead of the large garden being filled with dead flowers, the garden was blooming with all the flowers that were there a few months ago, an array of colors everywhere. She saw Sesshomaru putting a sword into it's sheath.

''Sesshomaru, how--''

''I used my tensiega. I brought all of the flowers back to life for you.''

''That was so sweet, but you didn't..''

''Yes, I did.'' Sesshomaru walked over to her and held her hand. She blushed. _I never thought..._she looked over to his other hand (yes he has both hands.), which was holding a small box. He let go of her hand to open the box, and inside was a silver ring with a clear diamond and when it hit the sun, all the colors of the rainbow could be seen through it. _Oh, Kami, please tell me..._

''Will you be my mate, Soledad?'' he asked her, his eyes staring into her own. She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

''YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I will!'' she cried out. They held onto eachother for a few moments, hoping that it would last forever.

---0---0---0---

Hey every1! Yay! they're together! But... what will Naraku do? Ohhhhhh, but I think you'll find out after 5 reviews or so...then I'll post the chapter! Alright guys, see ya!

-Inuyashlvr1324166


	26. Chapter 26: Epilouge

A/N: Hey guys. this is the last chapter of the story. I've had so much fun writing this, but everything has to come to an end, right? Anyway, this is the last chapter of Almost Perfect.

Almost Perfect

Chapter 26: Epilouge

Soledad's POV

I look over to Sesshomaru's sleeping form, his silver hair covering part of his face. I smile at him, sighing softly. I quietly turn over around to look over at the moon because Sesshomaru's arm is wrapped around my waist. The pale moon is streaming down through the window. I never thought I would be able to see the moon and not feel lonely about it anymore. I soon drift off, darkness surrounding me.

_Dream Mode_

_There is nothing. Nothing near me that I could see or touch. I try to see straight foward, hearing something drifting towards me. I try to scream for something or someone to help me, but I can't say anything. I feel two cold arms wrap against my waist, sending shivers down my spine. I hope it isn't the person I think it is..._

_''Why did you leave me? Betrayed me?'' I hear a voice purr in my ear. I don't answer, not that I could say anything. He chuckles._

_''Why are you still...so nervous about being near me?'' He says, pulling me closer to him. I try to pull away but he only grabs me even more. ''Is it because of him?'' _

_I...I never loved you,...not even close to what I feel for Sesshomaru, I think. You cannot do anything about that._

_''But, oh you will learn that I can...because if I cannot have you...no one will.'' I see a red glow from behind me, and it slowly dissapears. I fall to the ground shaking and crying._

_End Dream Mode_

Sesshomaru woke up once he heard someone whimpering. He looked over to Soledad, tears coming down her cheeks uncontrollably. She was crying in her sleep. He shook her gently, and she glanced at him and grabbed him.

"Thank the gods it's you...thank the gods...'' she kept on mumbling over and over again, her body shaking. He stroked her back gently. _Proabably just a nightmare..._

---0---0---0---

"Get another maid, Jaken.'' Sesshomaru told the toad as he scurried back and forth into the room. Just after the night they became mates, she came down with this mysterious fever no one could figure out. Sesshomaru went into the room, about five maids placing cold towels over her forehead. He looked at Soledad. She was breathing heavily, her nightgown damp with sweat. Her long curly hair was pressed down on her forehead, her eyes turning a dark gray.

''Go away.'' Soledad whispered to the maids. They bowed and left the room, Sesshomaru there standing next to the bed. He kneeled down next to the bed. She laughed softly.

''Just when everything is going right...I'm dying, Sesshomaru.'' Soledad whispered.

''No, you're not.'' Sesshomaru took out the Tenseiga from the sheath, but no demons were visible after holding the sword for a few seconds. _Why isn't it working?_

"I knew he was going to do this.''

''Naraku?''

''I saw him in a dream last night, and a red light came out at the end of the dream.''

''So he did this..'' Sesshomaru whispered harshly. Soledad placed her hand on his, her fingers thin and bony.

''Please, there is nothing you can do to stop my fate.'' her voice becoming thinner. ''Promise me something.''

''Anything.''

''Just please...take Kagura as your mate.'' Sesshomaru's eyes popped open.

"What?''

''She only let me escape,...and proabably got punished for it,...because she wanted to see you happy. She loves you, Sesshomaru. You deserve someone like that...she would never admit it though...just do that for me, please Sesshomaru.'' He looked at her, as she smiled faintly at him.

"...I promise...''

''Thank you. Don't forget me, for I would never do that.'' she told him. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sesshomaru looked at her body lying there, putting his head agaisnt her hand, a tear sliding down his cheek. He stood up and slammed his fists against the wall, storming out into the hallway. _She's gone..._

---0---0---0---

"We are glad you have come.'' Sesshomaru told the demon lord, showing him the direction to the dining room. Soledad was getting marriedto the young demon lord. The young girl, looking about fifteen, with black hair with silver highlights and crimson eyes smiled sweetly at him.

''Thank you, father. Can I talk to you for a second?'' she asked Sesshoamru. He nodded.

''Please let the lord feel at home, Kagura.'' His mate smiled and bowed, following the lord into the dining room.

"Why did you do this?'' she asked him.

''Do what?''

''Don't act like that! Ever since I was a little girl, you told me I wasn't going to marry him even though he is a lord, and a dmeon one at that, and yet my wedding to him is only two weeks away!''

''I realized something.'' he told her.

''As in what?''

''I realized that sometimes love can overcome many things, and even though I do not like him, he is going to be part of our family, and you should be happy.''

''You are serious?''

''Why would we be having this meeting then?'' she smiled again and hugged him.

''Thank you.'' she walked off to meet the others. Sesshomaru stared out. Soledad was named after her...the one who died three hundred years ago. He did keep his promise, and married Kagura after defeating Naraku, and named his only heir to the throne after her. Kagura understood fortunately. Soledad was right about Kagura though, she did loved me and he did care for also...but not as much as Sesshomaru did Soledad. Something about his daughter was like Soledad...they neither gave up hope. He always told his daughter that, but she always shrugged it off.

He looked over to the bedroom. No one used it after she died there, not even him. He was very strict about it for some reason, as if she was still there somehow. He noticed Kagura was walking over to him.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.''

''Thinking about her?'' he didn't answer her. She sighed.

''Come on, your daughter is waiting for you. You know how important it is to her that you're there.''

''Fine.'' Sesshomaru followed her down the hallway, looking over to large bed. _I will never forget._

---0---0---0---

Okay, that's Chapter 26, the last one. Hoped you liked it, and just plz review,. I know, you're not going to get anymore chapters, but hey! I want to know what you thought of the ending! Okay, thanks and BYE! (For now.)

-Inuyasha1324166


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys!! You finished the story!! But you're not done yet, because I just posted a sequel, called Second Chances!! Come on, and be a faithful fan!! Come and see what happens next! : )


End file.
